Y todo comenzo con unas miradas
by MyllaRaykovs
Summary: Miradas ocultas que lo logran esconder el deseo en sus corazones, un castigo mejor de lo que se espera, descubrimientos que haran que sus vidas den un giro radical. Una historia donde todo cambia por unas miradas...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 "Recuerdos"**

No recordaba cuando había comenzado a hacerlo y la verdad poco le importaba…solo sabia que se había convertido en una obsesión…si…estaba obsesionado con espiar a Harry Potter…sobre todo durante sus entrenamientos de Quidditch. Tal vez alguien lo había hechizado o simplemente se estaba volviendo loco…pero ahí estaba…Draco Malfoy agazapado detrás de las gradas del campo de Quidditch mirando con ojos embelesados la práctica…mejor dicho, a uno de los practicantes en particular.

_(__**flash back**__)_

_Nunca se había fijado en él, hasta hace unas semanas atrás, cuando llego al campo un día escapando del ajetreo del colegio y de la hostigosa de Pansy que lo seguía a todos lados murmurando cosas sin importancia con su molesta voz chillona. Quería estar solo y en paz, así que decidió ir allí porque su otra opción era el Bosque Prohibido y la verdad es que no le apetecía mucho. Se había acomodado en la parte de las gradas donde daba la sombra y quedaba oculto del mundo, tomo el libro que se había llevado y se dispuso a relajarse, perdiéndose en la historia. Lo estaba consiguiendo hasta que sintió unos pasos en el césped…no le dio importancia al principio ya que no seria visible desde ahí, pero dio un respingo cuando vio a Potter y su escoba adentrarse en el campo. Genial! Pensó…es que acaso no podría tener aunque fuera un segundo de paz? Trató de volver a concentrarse en su libro e ignorar al pelinegro pero no se le hizo muy fácil, no podía evitar lanzar miradas de reojo observando atentamente los movimientos del otro. Al parecer Potter no lo había notado._

_(__**fin del flash back)**_

Ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba con esa sensación de ser observado, tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoico o eran secuelas de la guerra, pero la sensación de tener unos ojos pegados en su espalda era constante, y se acrecentaba cuando cierto personaje rubio rondaba cerca de él. Tal vez ese evento que había acontecido hace unas semanas atrás tenia algo que ver…aunque quería pensar que no.

_(__**flash back**__)_

_Harry estaba cansado, pero no físicamente, su mente estaba cansada, ya no soportaba las palabras de felicitación y agradecimiento de todos. Después de la guerra y gracias a su derrota sobre Voldemort su "numero de fans" como decía Ron había aumentado considerablemente y eso ya lo estaba saturando. Además sumado a eso se encontraba la insistencia de Ginny y sus constantes insinuaciones. Había descubierto que después de pasado todo y al pensar con la cabeza fría, solo podía ver a la hermana de su mejor amigo como eso, la hermana pequeña de Ron y nada mas…tal vez alguna vez la quiso, ya no estaba seguro…pero ahora solo la veía como una amiga. Lo que sucedía era que ella no lo veía así y no perdía oportunidad de insinuarle cosas .Ese era el único motivo que lo hacia arrepentirse de haber regresado a Hogwarts a terminar su ultimo año. Así que cansado de todo eso decidió tomar su capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador y enfilar hacia el campo de Quidditch, tal vez volar lo relajaría y se sentiría mejor. _

_Llego sin incidentes, esquivando a todos gracias a su fiel mapa y se dirigió a la escobera a recoger su Saeta de Fuego, dejo su capa invisible en un casillero (ya no la necesitaría afuera ya que no había nadie por ahí) y lo sello con magia. Caminó hacia el césped saboreando con anticipación la sensación de volar y admiro el paisaje, era un día soleado sin ser caluroso y las nubes se movían perezosas por el cielo. Recorrió con la mirada las gradas vacías de lado a lado, pasando por alto una mancha oscura en una de las esquinas, sin embargo repentinamente cayo en la cuenta y se fijó entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar mejor lo que era…Draco Malfoy, apoyado en las gradas de manera relajada, aparentemente interesado en un libro que tenia en el regazo. Al parecer no había notado su presencia o lo ignoraba muy bien…mejor así…no deseaba enfrascarse en una pelea estúpida con el ahora que se disponía a relajarse. Si el rubio era capaz de ignorarlo, entonces haría lo mismo, así todos estaban en paz, se monto en su escoba y alzo el vuelo, disfrutando el aire en su rostro. Lamentablemente se descubrió lanzado miradas rápidas hacia el rincón donde se encontraba Malfoy, volando deliberadamente cerca, observándolo, tal vez esperando secretamente que lo notara y le lanzara alguna de sus desagradables frases. _

_(__**fin del flash back**__)_

Se acomodo mejor en su escondite para tener una mejor visión del lado del campo donde se llevaba a cabo la practica de Gryffindor y para mantenerse oculto lo mejor posible, no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera en uno de sus momentos favoritos de la semana. Mientras se perdía en la visión que ofrecía Potter enfundado en su túnica de Quidditch siguió pensando.

**_(Continuación del flash back)_**

_Nunca lo había mirado con atencion, después de todo el niño que vivió era un tarado insufrible con complejo de héroe, pero ahora que lo veía montado en su escoba y que la cosas habían cambiado en el mundo mágico tras la derrota de Voldemort, podía decir que se sentía interesado en ver mas allá del nombre. Trato de convencerse de que era sana curiosidad. Confiado en que Potter no lo había notado decidió observarlo mas atentamente olvidando por completo su libro. No podía negar que Potter tenia un talento nato para volar, se movía como si hubiera nacido sobre una escoba, se sujetaba de manera firme, segura, sin presionar el mango de manera excesiva. Sus brillantes ojos verdes entrecerrados con concentración, se veían intensos, atrayentes, nunca había visto unos ojos así. Notaba sus músculos tensarse bajo la camiseta roja que usaba…-siempre tan malditamente Gryffindor-…como ésta se pegaba a su torso sudado dejando notar su espalda ancha y su abdomen plano y firme que se dejaban entrever cuando se levantaba con el viento…sus piernas enfundadas en unos simples jeans se sujetan con fuerza, marcando sus muslos y su trasero firme y sexy…_

_-Un momento! - una voz en su cerebro envió un chispazo de alarma a su organismo y lo hizo volver en si…desde cuando el trasero de Potter le parecía sexy?...tenia que reconocer que el moreno tenia un buen cuerpo, formado por el Quidditch y que era bastante atractivo y masculino pero…_

_-Espera!...atractivo? Potter atractivo? Que rayos pasa contigo Draco?-murmuro otra vez la voz, haciéndolo sacudir la cabeza. Cayo en la cuenta de que se había quedado mirando embelesado a Potter y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, mezcla de rabia y otras sensaciones que no entendía por ahora. Echó una ultima mirada al campo, tomo su libro y salió lo mas rápido que pudo sin correr._

**_(fin de la continuación)_**

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta cuando el entrenamiento había terminado, descendió hasta aterrizar cerca de los postes donde estaba Ron mirándolo con cara extrañada.

- Estas bien Harry? Has estado muy distraído en el entrenamiento-se apoyo en el poste para descansar.

Harry que realmente no le había puesto atencion murmuro un "solo estoy cansado" mientras se disponía a caminar hacia los vestuarios. Ron pareció conforme con la respuesta pues lo siguió y si no hubiera sido por él, que lo sujeto se habría estrellado con todos los que trataban de entrar al mismo tiempo que ellos, se sentó en una de las bancas sin darse cuenta y aun con la cabeza llena de recuerdos comenzó a quitarse el uniforme…

_(__**Continuación del flash back**__)_

_No podía negar que le estaba costando un poco concentrarse en el vuelo, la presencia de Malfoy lo ponía un poco incomodo y aunque estaba tratando deliberadamente de llamar su atencion sentirse observado lo hacia sentir un poco de nervios, sobre todo porque no pensó que lo miraría de esa manera tan atenta e intensa. Debía reconocer que jamás había mirado a ese chico mas allá del "estirado hijito de papá insoportable", pero luego de la guerra las cosas habían cambiado, ya no se insultaban en los pasillos, simplemente se ignoraban y convivían el uno lejos de el otro en paz, tal vez Malfoy se sintiera intimidado por el hecho de que le había salvado la vida, pero ahora simplemente se limitaba a bajar la mirada cuando se cruzaba con él. Verlo ahí lo hizo pensar que tal vez el rubio estaba igual de cansado que el después de todo, se veía frágil, como si algo lo lastimara, con su cabello casi blanco cayendo sobre sus delicadas facciones, su piel blanca y perfecta un poco enrojecida por el viento, sus manos sujetando con fuerza el libro intentando parecer concentrado, su cuerpo acomodado sobre la grada enfundado en una camiseta negra que se ajustaba a su torso, dejando entrever su clavícula y el inicio de su cuello que se le antojo morder…._

_-Alto!..-dio un giro brusco en medio del campo y se detuvo en medio del aire. Agito la cabeza en un intento de despejar su mente, se dijo a si mismo que ya era suficiente vuelo por hoy…empezaba a hacer frio y tal vez eso le adormilaba el cerebro y le hacia pensar estupideces. Si…eso debía ser…empezó a descender al mismo tiempo que daba una última mirada y veía a Malfoy abandonar las gradas a toda velocidad._

**_(fin de la continuación)_**

Salió del vestuario acompañado de Ron y avanzaron hasta el castillo hablando de cosas sin importancia, Harry se esforzaba por dejar de pensar en aquel recuerdo, no valía la pena, solo se estaba imaginando cosas. Al girar por un pasillo se topo de frente con Malfoy que iba tan metido en sus pensamientos como él, no dieron señal de haberse notado pero un breve contacto visual los hizo a ambos sumergirse en los ojos del otro. Draco rompió el contacto como hacia siempre que lo veía y se alejo rápidamente.

Un sentimiento de extrañeza invadió a Harry, el rubio había estado evitándolo desde ese día en el campo, se habría dado cuenta de que lo observaba? Y si era así…por que no lo molestaba como siempre? Tal vez solo se había cansado de pelear con el por nada, haberse topado e ignorado en el campo de Quidditch no significaba nada. Siguió caminando mientras el recuerdo volvía a él y veía como Malfoy se alejaba, nunca habían tenido alguna cosa en común pero precisamente en ese momento ambos se encontraban sumergidos en el mismo recuerdo sin saber…


	2. Chapter 2 Furia

**Capitulo 2 "Furia"**

Ahí estaba esa sensación sobre el otra vez…sentía los ojos grises clavarse en él con una intensidad que casi le causaba calosfríos…no era que le molestara realmente, pero a veces se volvía verdaderamente irritante, solo quería saber que era lo que Draco estaba tramando…si…ahora era Draco…después de semanas de observarlo en los pasillos y de saberse vigilado de cerca había logrado llamar su atencion…no entendía realmente que pasaba, seguían ignorándose como siempre, pero las miradas lo seguían allá donde fuera.

El también lo observaba, no sabia porque lo hacia, solo no podía evitar quedarse pegado mirando al rubio chico cada vez que podía, conocía sus movimientos casi de memoria y se descubría fantaseando con sentir sus manos recorriendo el suave y brillante cabello, solo para dar un respingo y regañarse mentalmente por estar pensado estupideces, después de todo…era Malfoy! El estúpido hurón que le hizo la vida de cuadritos durante casi toda su estadia en Hogwarts…no tenia sentido que fantaseara con su cabello ni con ninguna de las partes de su cuerpo…

- Señor Potter!...Podría por favor responder a mi pregunta?- La voz enfadada de su nuevo profesor de Pociones lo saco de su ensueño. Era un hombre amable, pero cuando se enfadaba daba un poco de miedo.

- Lo…lo siento Señor…no lo escuche- puso cara de disculpa apelando a la piedad de su profesor y se maldijo internamente por quedarse pensando en Malfoy.

- Eso es evidente Señor Potter…cual es el ingrediente principal de la Poción para Dormir sin Sueños?..- lo miro expectante y con una ceja levantada.

- No lo sé Señor- respondió cabizbajo y avergonzado.

- 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor señor Potter, por no responder a algo que acabo de explicar, evidentemente sus pensamientos son mas importantes que mi clase-Se paseo por el aula observándolos enfadado- Alguno de ustedes puede responder a esta simple pregunta?  
-Hojas de Flor de Luna Señor- la voz de Malfoy se escucho desde el fondo del aula, dijo la respuesta tan rápido, con tanta seguridad, que no dio ni tiempo a Hermione de levantar su mano siquiera.

- Excelente Señor Malfoy, 20 puntos para Slytherin, por lo que veo si hay alumnos interesados- miro a Harry con molestia y siguió con la clase.

Harry no pudo evitar recordar intensamente a Snape, a pesar de que sus pensamientos sobre él habían cambiado en 180 grados después de la guerra, no se podía negar que había sido un tirano con él en sus anteriores clases de pociones. Le dirigió una mirada rápida de odio a Malfoy y se sorprendió al ver los ojos del rubio clavados en él mirándolo con intensidad, como perdido en sus pensamientos. Al notarse descubierto se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza como cada vez que se topaba con Harry. Potter lo miro extrañado y se giro otra vez poniendo atencion a la clase.

Se maldijo…como dejaba que Potter lo descubriera mirándolo así…no había podido evitarlo, se había quedado pegado mirando al moreno desde que el profesor lo había regañado, como se sonrojaba avergonzado por no saber la repuesta, como sus ojos brillaban con rabia contenida cuando le habían quitado puntos, como sus manos se cerraban en puños bajo el escritorio. Ya no se limitaba a los entrenamientos de Quidditch, se quedaba embobado mirando a Potter donde quiera que se topaban, le había costado asumir que le gustaba el chico, no porque fuera un chico, si no por el hecho de ser Harry Potter su eterno némesis e insoportable salvador del mundo mágico, pero ya no podía seguir engañándose a si mismo, además ya no había nadie que pudiera reprocharle nada, era mayor de edad, independiente y podía hacer con su existencia lo que quisiera y si quería tener a Potter nada lo impediría, ni siquiera la vergüenza que le causaba sentirse descubierto.

-Ya pueden salir- la voz del profesor se escucho lejana para Harry, aun estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos aunque trataba de disimularlo. - Y usted Señor Potter, quiero en mi escritorio el miércoles medio metro de pergamino con los usos de la flor de luna y su función en la poción que estudiamos hoy y espero que se concentre cuando lo haga- lo miro con suficiencia y salió del aula ondeando su capa.

Genial! Había sido una clase prefecta, había perdido puntos, lo habían avergonzado delante de la clase y para mas los ojos de borrego de Malfoy que solo conseguían confundirlo y ahora enfadarlo, al fin y al cabo era por su culpa que se había quedado pensando. –Estúpido Malfoy –murmuro y se dispuso a salir del aula.

Draco estaba apoyado sobre su escritorio mirándolo salir y Harry sintió esos ojos clavados en él otra vez y explotó, estaba furioso, por los deberes extra que se había ganado y por la maldita e insistente mirada sobre su nuca.

- Podrías dejar de mirarme de una puta vez Malfoy?!- se volteó con rabia para quedar frente al rubio mientras este se sobresaltaba y lo mirada sorprendido.

- De que rayos hablas Potter?- su voz sonaba ligeramente tensa, la reacción del moreno lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero cambio a su mirada de suficiencia de siempre.

- De tus estúpidos ojos de borrego pegados en mi nuca todo el tiempo…acaso crees que soy idiota y que no me doy cuenta?- se acercó más a él apretando firmemente la varita con su mano. Lo miraba con furia contenida, como si llevara años deseando decir todo lo que escupía ahora.

Todos los que estaban por ahí cerca se voltearon a escuchar la pelea, dejándolos rodeados.

- Deja de ser tan malditamente paranoico Potter, el mundo no gira en torno a ti, menos el mío, así que piérdete y ve a descargar tu furia con otro, no es mi culpa que seas un tarado que no pone atencion en clases- lo dijo sin pensar, solo quería salir de esa situación, sabia que Potter lo había descubierto mirándole y no solo ahora, que había guardado su furia hasta colmarse la paciencia. Aunque hubiera decidido tener a Harry no le iba a permitir humillarlo frente a los demás.

- No te hagas el desentendido hurón que no te queda el papel de inocente…no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo…DEJA-YA-DE-MIRARME! Esos ojos de damisela enamorada son patéticos!- lo miro con furia e iba a voltearse cuando un hechizo le golpeo el pecho y lo mando a volar hasta estrellarlo contra una estantería, rompiendo miles de frascos con pociones en el proceso.

Como se atrevía ese idiota a tratarlo de "damisela enamorada", no lo dejaría pasar, por mucho que le gustara, Potter se había extralimitado, sin pensar levanto su varita y le grito lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, un hechizo aturdidor. Lo que no espero fue que mientras el resoplaba de furia, Potter se levantara diera unos pasos veloces hacia el y le diera un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz. Se tambaleo y sintió la sangre caer y el dolor punzante en su cara, una rabia ciega lo invadió y apuntó a Potter -_Diffindo_!- grito y varios cortes aparecieron en el pecho del moreno haciéndolo caer al suelo con un quejido de dolor. Lo vio caer y el dolor en su nariz lo hizo marearse y caer desmayado.

Abrió los ojos despacio, tratando de enfocar, miro alrededor tratando de descubrir donde estaba, lo ultimo que recordaba era a Potter cayendo, la sangre y el dolor intenso en su cara. La luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación donde se encontraba, rodeado de camas y cayo en la cuenta de que debía estar en la enfermeria, alargo su mano para tocar su nariz recordando la pelea y se sintió mas relajado al sentirla igual que siempre y menos adolorida. Miro alrededor buscando a Potter y lo encontró durmiendo, en la cama frente a el con el pecho desnudo envuelto en vendas. No pudo evitar quedarse pegado mirando como ya había hecho costumbre y se sintió culpable por las heridas del moreno, no debió reaccionar así, ninguno de ellos, si quería acercarse a Potter tenia que controlar su ira y evitar estas situaciones, tratar de tragarse su orgullo y demostrarle al chico que ya no era el mismo Malfoy de antes.

Sin pensarlo se puso de pie y se acerco lentamente hacia la cama de Harry, mirando alrededor asegurándose de que Madame Pomfrey no daba alguna ronda nocturna, hasta que llego a su lado y lo observo dormir, relajado, respirando suavemente, con sus rosados y tentadores labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar suspiros…era la imagen mas sublime que había visto en su vida, sintió a su corazón dar un respingo, no entendía como no se había fijado antes en lo atractivo que era, en realidad no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo, la guerra, Voldemort y la insistencia de su padre sobre que debía odiarlo no le habían dejado oportunidad de mirar al chico en todo su esplendor. Contemplo con dulzura al moreno, su piel, sus ojos cerrados de forma relajada, esas pestañas que rozaban sus mejillas, como su torso se elevaba con cada respiración y se sintió aun más culpable por las heridas, Harry no las merecía, a pesar de que le hubiera roto la nariz, sabia que a fin de cuentas era por su causa que el moreno había explotado…acaso había sido tan evidente? Hace cuanto sabia Harry que lo observaba? No podía evitarlo y se sintió tonto por eso. Perdido en sus pensamientos y en la visión de Harry dormido no se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a acariciar su brazo desnudo, sintió la tibia piel y su aroma y no pudo controlarse, sin saber como acortó la distancia entre ellos y deposito un suave beso en los labios del otro, solo un leve contacto, como alas de mariposa, pero que a Draco le supo a gloria.- Lo siento- susurro en sus labios y se alejo con el corazón latiéndole descontroladamente.

Llego hasta su cama y se metió bajo las mantas sintiéndose agitado. No sabia por que se sentía así, había asumido que le gustaba Potter, pero no creyó que un simple roce de labios lo pondría así de nervioso y agitado. Se arropo confundido y trato de dormir, sumido en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de que un sorprendido Harry lo observaba desde su cama.


	3. Chapter 3 Castigo

**Capitulo 3: "Castigo"**

Unas suaves manos se deslizaban por su cuerpo mientras unos labios ansioso y cálidos recorrían la sensible piel de su cuello arrancándole gemidos de placer, un brillante cabello rubio casi blanco se enredaba en sus manos, mientras se sujetaba a su amante acercándolo más y más a su cuerpo. Cuando sus labios se juntaron con los de su misterioso amante sintió como un chispazo le recorría la espalda y el sabor de los labios del otro lo catapultaba al cielo…abrió los ojos para ver al causante de tales sensaciones y los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy le devolvían la mirada oscurecidos de placer…

Se sentó de golpe en la cama cuando el rostro de Malfoy apareció en su mente, abrió los ojos y un dolor punzante en su pecho le recordó donde estaba. Miro alrededor confundido y encontró a Madame Pomfrey mirándolo preocupada.

-Se encuentra bien Sr. Potter?- dijo acercándose a él para examinarlo.

-Eeh…sí…sí…estoy bien…solo tuve un mal sueño-Se acomodo mejor en la cama y permitió que la enfermera se ocupara de sus vendajes.

-Me alegra que se encuentre mejor…aunque esperaba no tener que verlo mas por aquí a causa de "estos eventos"-le reprocho echando una mirada rápida a Draco que aun dormía.

-Le aseguro que a mi tampoco me agrada regresar aquí por eso- desvió la mirada avergonzado y su rabia contra Draco regreso, después de todo había sido por culpa suya.

-El profesor D'Agremont y la Profesora McGonagall vendrán en un minuto a hablar con ustedes sobre su castigo-con un movimiento de varita aplico una pomada sobre sus ya casi inexistentes cortes y se dirigió a despertar a Malfoy.- Señor Malfoy despierte!-lo sacudió suavemente logrando que el chico diera un respingo y se sentara rápidamente en la cama.

-Que sucedió?-dijo agitado y confundido. A Harry le pareció graciosa la forma en que se incorporo, despeinado y mirando alrededor, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios aplacando un poco su enojo.

-No ha sucedido nada Sr. Malfoy, solo necesito examinarlo antes de, como le decía al Sr. Potter, vengan sus profesores a hablar con ustedes sobre este incidente-agito su varita frente a la cara de Malfoy y de la nariz ya reparada de este comenzó a salir un vapor azul. Harry que observaba la escena desde su cama no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa, la imagen de Draco sacando vapor por su nariz le recordó la imagen de un dragón enojado, algo que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad ya que al escucharlo reír el rubio le dirigió una mirada venenosa.

-Su nariz esta completamente recuperada, puede que sienta algunas molestias por unos días pero nada de cuidado- agito nuevamente la varita y el vapor desapareció-pueden vestirse mientras esperan a sus profesores, estaré en mi despacho por si necesitan algo.- Ah! y Señor Potter, deberá llevarse ese frasco que esta en su velador, para las cicatrices, aplíquelo por la noche durante 3 días…con eso debería bastar.-

-Gracias Madame- dijo mientras se incorporaba y buscaba su ropa.

Se vistieron en silencio, lanzándose miradas de reojo, se sentía nervioso al quitarse el pijama y quedar semi desnudo frente a Malfoy, pero lo hizo lo mas rápidamente que pudo, sin dejar de observarlo, no sabia si lo hacia a propósito, pero el rubio era realmente lento para vestirse, no era que le causara molestia, pero notaba como el rubor cubría sus mejillas, recordando su sueño, al ver su pálida piel, solo cubierta con un bóxer oscuro mientras subía sus pantalones arrastrándolo por la curva del trasero y lo abotonaba. Sus ojos se perdieron en el torso desnudo y formado, Malfoy no era precisamente musculoso, pero sus formas se marcaban en los lugares precisos, su clavícula, la curva de su cuello…

-Te gusta lo que vez Potter?, no creo que tengas mucho que mirar en ese cuartucho tuyo en la torre de Gryffindor-soltó el rubio con sorna, sacando a Harry de su ensueño. Sabía que no debía picar al moreno, no si quería conseguir su objetivo, pero a veces las malas costumbres eran difíciles de olvidar.

-Piérdete Malfoy- trato de no sonar sorprendido, aunque sabia que su sobresalto lo había delatado, se había quedado pegado mirando el cuerpo de Malfoy y el rubio lo había descubierto.

-Tus ojos no parecían querer que me perdiera hace un momento…O me equivoco?-una sonrisa ladina se formo en sus labios y se volteo para seguir vistiéndose y evitar la pelea.

-Escúchame bien Malfoy ya est…-comenzó Harry.

-Buenos días Señores- interrumpió la voz de la Profesora McGonagall. Avanzaba hacia ellos en compañía del Profesor D'Agremont que los miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Buenos días Profesora-respondieron al unísono.

-Me alegra que ya estén totalmente recuperados, vamos a ir directo al grano ya que creo que todos tenemos cosas que hacer. No pediremos explicaciones sobre su deplorable comportamiento, pero evidentemente ambos recibirán un castigo y espero que reflexionen sobre su actitud y la forma en la que solucionan sus diferencias.-hablo de forma severa, mirándolos directamente- ya que su aula ha sido la más perjudicada hemos convenido que el profesor D'Agremont será el encargado de informarles sobre su castigo. No le quitaremos puntos a sus casas, ya que no consideramos que sea justo perjudicar a sus compañeros a causa de sus peleas infantiles.- Harry y Draco bajaron la cabeza avergonzados esperando su sentencia.

-Como dijo anteriormente la Profesora McGonagall y considerando los destrozos causados en mi salón de clases-hablo el profesor calmadamente paseándose frente a ellos- ambos se encargaran de reponer todas las pociones que fueron destruidas, sin importar el tiempo que les tome-les lanzo una mirada de suficiencia al ver sus rostros descompuestos- tal vez pasar un poco de tiempo extra juntos les ayude a "congeniar mejor" – les guiño un ojo y se dirigió a la salida-los espero en mi aula a las 8 para darles las instrucciones correspondientes.- Ambos profesores salieron dejándolos ahí plantados con cara de fastidio.

Maravilloso, simplemente perfecto…tendría que pasar todas sus tardes preparando pociones con Malfoy, no podía imaginar un castigo más maravilloso y considerando el número de frascos que se habían roto estaría todas sus tardes de aquí a la eternidad. Tomo su varita de la mesita de noche con fastidio y se dirigió a la puerta a paso firme sin mirar a Malfoy cuando su voz lo detuvo.

-Potter espera…-el rubio se dirigía hacia el rápidamente.

-Que quieres…-más por inercia que por otra cosa levanto su varita y apunto a Draco.

-Olvidaste…ya sabes…-levanto el frasco acercándoselo a Harry y se detuvo al ver la varita levantada.

-Oh…este…-levanto la mano para tomar el frasco y sintió como una corriente eléctrica lo recorría al rozar la piel de los dedos del rubio. Encontró los ojos de Draco y se perdió en sus iris grises por un segundo- Gracias - murmuro y se volteo rompiendo el contacto.

-No hay de que…-murmuro Draco, con la misma sensación de electricidad recorriéndolo.


	4. Chapter 4 Descubrimientos

Faltaban cinco minutos para las 8 de la noche y avanzaba a paso presuroso hacia el aula de Pociones, se le había hecho un poco tarde conversando con Ron y Hermione, contándoles lo sucedido, pero omitiendo convenientemente la parte del beso que le había dado Malfoy y sus confusos pensamientos.

Dobló en el pasillo y se topó con Draco que parecía tan apurado como él, se miraron un momento y siguieron el camino en silencio. Al llegar, se adelanto y golpeo la puerta del aula.

-Adelante- dijo la voz del profesor.

-Buenas noches**,** Profesor – dijo Harry al abrir la puerta acercándose al escritorio.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Potter…Sr. Malfoy, tomen asiento, les explicaré que deben hacer- se levantó de su escritorio, tomo un par de pergaminos y se acercó a ellos.

Harry y Draco tomaron asiento cerca de unos calderos y esperaron.

-Bien, aquí tengo la lista de pociones que deben ser restituidas- agitó los pergaminos delante de ellos- Espero que puedan coordinarse para terminarlas y que puedan trabajar juntos sin terminar peleándose –dejo los pergaminos sobre la mesa- También entiendo que no es necesario, ya que son lo suficientemente mayores, que me quede aquí vigilándolos, pero les advierto que a la mas mínima señal de que están enfrascados en una pelea, los llevare con la Profesora McGonagall y no podrán evitar su expulsión…me hago entender claramente?-se detuvo en la puerta esperando.

-Sí, Señor- respondieron mirándolo seriamente.

-De acuerdo, dejo todo en sus manos, es su responsabilidad reponer todo y organizar el tiempo que pasan aquí. Buenas Noches- abrió la puerta y salió sin volver a mirarlos.

Se quedaron mirando a la puerta no sabiendo muy bien como empezar a trabajar, hasta que Draco se levantó**,** tomó los pergaminos y les hecho una mirada. Harry lo seguía con los ojos, atento a sus movimientos, esperando alguna palabra mordaz de su parte.

-Bueno…- dijo acercándose y observando a Harry- podemos repartirnos esto para ahorrar tiempo, considerando que hay algunas de estas pociones que deben cocerse por varios días, podríamos adelantarlas y dejarlas cociéndose mientras terminamos las otras…te parece**,** Potter?-dijo esto con total naturalidad, como si le explicara a un buen amigo algo que no entendiera sobre la clase y como si nunca se hubieran peleado en la vida.

-Eeeh…claro…sí…repartámoslas- le respondió sorprendido, no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a Malfoy hablándole de forma tan "amable". Se acercó con desconfianza hacia él yextendió la mano para tomar el pergamino.

Se había mentalizado en aprovechar esas horas que debía pasar obligado con Harry, ya estaba cansado de las discusiones estúpidas y la culpa por las cicatrices que le había causado aun no desaparecía del todo. Quería que Potter se fijara en él de otra manera**,** así que trataría de ser amable, aunque le costara un poco.

-Si quieres puedes empezar con la Poción Revitalizante, mientras yo me hago cargo de la para Dormir- dijo pausadamente mientras le entregaba el pergamino, al rozar sus dedos la conocida electricidad los recorrió a ambos- ambas… deben cocerse por 3 días…-su voz se perdió en un susurro mientras los ojos de Harry se fijaban en los suyos. Trató de no ruborizarse y se volteó**,** aparentemente eligiendo un caldero.

-Oh! Eh…claro…partamos por eso…voy por el libro…-Murmuró Harry y se acerco al estante aun con el hormigueo en su piel- Quieres que te acerque uno?- ya que ambos estaban en plan de amabilidad no tenía intenciones de arruinar el ambiente, no quería seguir discutiendo y no podía negar que ese Malfoy le agradaba.

Había salido de su dormitorio con la idea de pedirle explicaciones a Malfoy sobre las miradas y enfrentarlo sin tanto público como la vez pasada, pero este cambio de actitud lo había sorprendido y pensaba aprovecharlo.

-Ah? sí claro…gracias- se sorprendió de la naturalidad con que esa palabra salió de su boca, en realidad se sorprendió de todo, como parecían tan cómodos hablando, tal vez ese castigo no iba a ser tan malo como creía.

Organizaron las cosas y se pusieron frente a frente cada uno con un caldero y comenzaron a trabajar. Harry quedo maravillado de la forma en que Draco parecía conocer cada uno de los ingrediente**s** y la soltura con la que cortaba raíces, mezclaba y agitaba su varita murmurando cosas en voz casi inaudible. Sus manos enjugaban el sudor que perlaba su frente a causa de los vapores calientes que emanaban de su caldero, tenía las mejillas arreboladas y el ceño fruncido por la concentración. De repente**,** Draco deslizó su lengua por sus labios y Harry jadeó, el recuerdo del sueño que tuvo en la enfermería volvió a su mente con intensidad y el deseo de sentir esa lengua recorriendo sus propios labios creció en su interior, estaba tan metido en sus ensoñaciones que no se dio cuenta de que presionaba el cuchillo con el que cortaba raíces de eléboro con excesiva fuerza.

-Si sigues apretando así te cortaras- Había notado la mirada de Potter sobre él y estaba tratando de mantenerse concentrado y evitar lanzarse sobre él y besarlo, pero esos ojos verdes lo estaban taladrando**,** así que decidió romper la tensión, antes de cometer alguna estupidez.

-Que cosa?...demonios!..-el cuchillo resbalo de su mano y de paso le dejo un corte en la palma, la sangre comenzó a gotear.

-Te dije que te cortarías- replicó**,** como si nada.

-¡Oh**,** cállate Malfoy!- se removió en su asiento buscando algo con que detener la hemorragia.

-No hay para que enfadarse**,** Potter**...** ten**.**-le extendió un pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado. Harry lo miró nervioso, sentía el perfume masculino del rubio en su nariz y el calor de su pierna al rozar con la suya bajo la mesa.- Déjame ver el corte- letomó la mano y Harry se quedo estático dejándolo actuar. Draco retiro el pañuelo y observó, tomaba la mano con delicadeza, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera imaginando como se sentiría el toque de esas manos en todo su cuerpo.

-No es tan profundo- dijo sin soltarle la mano- Puedo curarlo, si quieres**,** claro- lo miró a los ojos**,** esperando una respuesta, pero parecía que Harry se hubiese quedado congelado - Potter? Quieres que lo cure o prefieres quedarte ahí desangrándote?- No le era fácil dejar de ver esos ojos, mezclado con la sensación de la mano de Harry contra la suya, lo estaba haciendo perder la concentración.

-Estás seguro**,** Malfoy?- parpadeo inseguro, pero no retiro la mano.

-Por supuesto, lo he hecho mil veces…pero si no te da confianza puedes ir a la enfermería.- lo había soltado y se estaba levantando cuando Harry lo tomo del brazo.

-No!...adelante hazlo…ya no quiero volver a la enfermería, he estado ahítoda una vida- le sonrió amablemente.

-_Accio_ varita-dijo devolviendo la sonrisa y tomándole la mano otra vez- puede que duela un poco, pero pasará rápido-se acomodo mejor y apoyo la punta de su varita en el corte que ya sangraba menos- Aquí voy…- noto como Harry se tensaba- _Notare_!- murmuró y una luz roja ilumino la mano. Harry sintió como el corte se cerraba lentamente, el hechizo quemaba, pero como había dicho Draco, sólo duro un momento, hasta que por fin solo quedaba una fina línea. El rubio levantó su varita y miro a Harry esperando a que dijera algo.

-Vaya, si funcionó, no conocía ese hechizo- movió su mano probando y se giro hacia Draco- Gracias – dijo apoyando su mano en la pierna del rubio.

-No agradezcas, no fue nada- sintió el calor de la mano de Harry sobre su muslo y no resistió el impulso de poner su mano sobre la del moreno. Se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, hasta que Draco rompió el silencio.

-Deberíamos terminar…ya se hace tarde- retiró su mano lentamente alargando el contacto y levantándose para ir hacia su caldero.- Quieres que te ayude con eso?...ya he terminado con la mía…- se detuvo a medio camino esperando la respuesta.

- No te preocupes…solo debo agregar estas raíces y ya podremos irnos- se levanto y empezó a arrojar las raíces dentro de su caldero que burbujeaba suavemente.

Draco se acercó, observando como Potter añadía las raíces y dejaba la poción cociéndose, se apoyó en la mesa y comenzó a juguetear con su varita.

-No eres tan malo en Pociones como Snape creía- soltó, mientras miraba a Harry guardar unas cosas en los cajones.

-Debo tomar eso como un cumplido?- se rió- es primera vez que tardo tan poco en hacer una poción…además no soy ni la mitad de bueno que tú…siempre te quedas con los puntos en clases. -Se apoyo en el escritorio, realmente no quería irse aun.

-Solo tengo buena memoria…imagino que a tu amiga sang…-se detuvo al ver la expresión de Potter- Granger… eso la pone de un humor de perros- se relajó al ver como el otro volvía a sonreír.

-Sí…siempre pone mala cara…no le gusta no ser la mejor de la clase- realmente la actitud de Malfoy lo confundía, era la primera vez que evitaba llamar "sangre sucia" a Hermione.

-Puedo entender eso…- con unos pasos acorto la distancia entre ellos, quedando frente a Harry, deslizando su pulgar por la mejilla del otro en una caricia suave, hundiéndose en los iris verdes y sintiendo como su estomago daba un vuelco.- Tienes…una mancha-dijo en un susurro sin apartar su mano de la cara de Harry. Tan solo tendría que inclinarse un poco y podría besarlo, lo miraba directo a los ojos, podía sentir su aliento rozando sus labios…

-Debió salpicarme…desde…el caldero…-le costaba respirar, tenía a Draco a menos de un palmo de distancia, mirándolo a los ojos y con su mano en su mejilla, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Sentía un deseo enorme de besarlo, de aferrarse a ese cabello y besarlo hasta el cansancio…como en su sueño.

-Debemos irnos- dijo finalmente Draco**,** alejándose y retirando la mano. No había sido capaz, se había arrepentido en el último momento.

-Sí…vamos- sintió el frío en su mejilla cuando Draco retiró su mano, no había sido capaz de acercarse y besarlo, su mente lo había regresado a la realidad antes siquiera de tratar de hacerlo.

Ordenaron las cosas que ocuparon rápidamente, sin mirarse y avanzaron hacia la puerta, salieron y recorrieron el camino en silencio hasta el pasillo donde se habían encontrado esa tarde.

-Nos vemos, Potter- dijo Draco doblando hacia la izquierda.

-Nos vemos, Malfoy- respondió girando hacia el lado contrario.

Ambos caminaron perdidos en sus pensamientos hacia sus respectivas salas comunes, aun con los corazones palpitándoles de manera agitada en el pecho.

Draco ya tenía asumido que le gustaba Potter, pero no pensó que se sentiría así de nervioso y ansioso al tenerlo cerca y por lo que pudo notar el otro muchacho estaba igual o peor que él, pero no creía que por el mismo motivo. Llego a su habitación, se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama, aun con el tacto de la piel de Harry en su mano.

Harry no entendía nada de lo que pasaba por su mente, había sido el día más extraño de su existencia, había compartido un castigo sin freírsea hechizos con Malfoy, este lo había curado y cada vez que se le acercaba lograba que su corazón latiera desbocado…por qué sentía eso?...por qué ese sueño se le repetía cada vez que lo tenía cerca?...es que acaso le estaba gustando el rubio Slytherin?...no…no podía ser eso…es decir…a él le gustaban las chicas…

–Pues ninguna chica ha logrado hacerte sentir así…no Harry?- dijo una voz en su cerebro.

No podía negar que esa voz tenía razón…jamás se había sentido así, tan ansioso, tan deseoso de besar a alguien, tocarlo, sentir otra vez ese aroma en su nariz…

Llego a su habitación, ya todos dormían pues ya era más de media noche, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, con todos esos pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza…tal vez si le gustaba el rubio…tal vez ya no le importaba que fuera Malfoy.

En otro lado del castillo, el Profesor de Pociones, sentado en el aula llena de calderos sonreía por lo bajo. Había estado observando a Potter y a Malfoy, sin que lo notaran, ya que no confiaba en que se quedaran trabajando en paz y no quería mas destrozos en su aula, pero por lo visto habían logrado trabajar bien y comportarse…incluso habían logrado trabajar _más_ que bien…algo le decía que al final de estecastigo ese par obtendría mucho más que un estante lleno de pociones.


	5. Chapter 5 ¿ Confusion?

**Capitulo 5 "¿Confusión? "**

Los días habían transcurrido en total calma y el castigo en el aula de Pociones iba más que bien encaminado, ya habían completado más de la mitad de las pociones destrozadas y si seguían a ese ritmo terminarían antes de lo planeado.

Harry estaba cada día más sorprendido y confundido, ya llevaba más de una semana trabajando con Malfoy y no se había producido ningún evento desagradable, al contrario, estaba descubriendo una faceta del rubio que jamás pensó que poseía…el Draco amable y bromista…al principio creyó que el otro estaba gastándole una broma y que en la primera oportunidad que tuviera lo maldeciría sin pensarlo, pero se quedó esperando. Malfoy se había convertido en una agradable compañía a la hora de pasar el castigo y estaba logrando que viera esas horas que pasaban encerrados en el aula como un escape al ajetreo de las clases.

Incluso Ron y Hermione no le creían el hecho de que no se pelearan, aunque se había encargado de no dar detalles de los momentos que compartían en el aula, simplemente se limitaba a decirles que trabajaban cada uno en silencio sin prestarse atención. Nada más alejado de la realidad, ya que durante las horas que pasaban juntos conversaban de distintas cosas; los deberes, las clases**,** los profesores, el Quidditch, lo que harían luego de salir de Hogwarts, etc. Eran interminables conversaciones que hacían que el tiempo se les pasara volando. Harry había aprendido a aceptar el humor ácido del rubio y ya no se molestaba tanto con sus comentarios, incluso habían pasado momentos retorciéndose de la risa por causa de las bromas de Draco.

No podía negar que este cambio le gradaba, en demasía, pero lo perturbaba de igual forma…cada vez le era más difícil estar cerca del rubio sin desear tocarlo, besarlo o simplemente sentir el roce de su piel. Cada vez que se tocaban accidentalmente sentía como el rubor cubría sus mejillas y la conocida sensación de electricidad recorría su espalda, se ponía nervioso y perdía toda concentración sobre lo que estuviera haciendo. Además el recuerdo del sueño que tuvo en la enfermería aparecía en su mente de forma más intensa, ahora acompañado con otras imágenes que se habían formado en su mente con el paso de los días.

Le gustaba el rubio, ya lo tenía más que asumido, pero no se atrevía a hacer nada por temor a que saliera corriendo creyendo que se había vuelto loco y perdieran todo el camino que habían avanzado hasta ahora…mal que mal, estaban dando oportunidad a la amistad que se habían negado hace años.

Sumido en esos pensamientos se dirigió al aula de Pociones a continuar con el castigo.

Draco estaba positivamente sorprendido, después de todo no había sido tan difícil comportarse de manera amable con Potter, al contrario, no podía evitar hacerlo, gastarle bromas o simplemente conversar con él. Las cosas se habían dado con bastante naturalidad, aunque aun dejaba escapar sus típicos comentarios, no podía evitarlo, eran parte de él, pero al parecer Potter lo había entendido así y lo aceptaba, incluso reía de las cosas que decía. Se había encontrado buscando cosas graciosas que decir solo para escuchar la risa del moreno y ver como sus ojos brillaban divertidos, esos ojos verdes que hacían que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos…este cambio le gustaba, tener una excusa para estar cerca del él, a pesar de lo difícil que se le hacía evitar acercarse demasiado, el esfuerzo que representaba no lanzarse sobre él y besarlo hasta quedar sin aire o tan solo tocar su piel.

Se había planteado seriamente la posibilidad de hacer algo, provocarlo, para ver si correspondía a sus deseos, pero le daba miedo perder todo el camino avanzado, le daba miedo perder la amistad que habían formado durante esos días…después de todo era más de lo que esperaba obtener de él.

Su mente estaba llena de imágenes de Harry, sueños que lo despertaban de madrugada, donde ambos se besaban, sueños en que el moreno le decía que deseaba tanto como él esos besos y caricias. Eso lo perturbaba, hace tiempo que ya tenía asumido que le gustaba el chico, pero pensó que era meramente algo físico, después de todo el cuerpo de Potter era algo digno de admirar, pero después de estos días de forzada compañía se había dado cuenta de que quería más que solo probar el cuerpo del otro, extrañaba sus miradas, su sonrisa o tan solo su compañía y eso lo asustaba un poco, le asustaba el sentir como su corazón se agitaba con el solo roce de sus dedos al pasar algún ingrediente o como su estomago se agitaba nervioso al escuchar la voz del moreno decir su nombre.

Pensaba en todas esas cosas mientras se dirigía al aula de Pociones para cumplir un nuevo día de castigo…aunque hace días que había dejado de verlo como tal.

Se encontraron en la entrada como hacían cada día, se sonrieron y entraron. Como el profesor los había autorizado a organizar sus horarios podían ingresar sin avisar al aula y trabajar sin problemas.

-Preparado para otra emocionante tarde de pociones?- pregunto Harry con voz falsamente emocionada.

-Pensé que después de tantos días le habías tomado el gusto- respondió Draco con una sonrisa.

-Ya…no me desagrada del todo…pero definitivamente no me dedicare a esto en el futuro…tú eres el "Heredero de Snape" aquí- hizo gesto de comillas con los dedos al decir esto y se echo a reír al ver la expresión en la cara de Draco.

-Muy gracioso, Potter- respondió fingiendo enojo, lanzándole una raíz al moreno, que la esquivo ágilmente- no es mi culpa tener talento para esto…además**,** deberías estar agradecido…es por mi causa que no has hecho volar algún caldero-lo miró con suficiencia.

-Lo presumido no se te quita, eh Malfoy?- le lanzó la raíz de vuelta, y esta choco de lleno en la cara de Draco- Oh! Muy lento esta vez…-se puso a reír mientras el otro lo miraba con cara fastidiada. Era un juego que ya se había hecho costumbre.

-Mejor empecemos antes de que sigas desperdiciando raíces- se paso la manga por la cara y le alargo un caldero- ¿cual te toca preparar hoy?

-Mmm…el Filtro para Confundir –dijo leyendo un pergamino- mientras tú te haces cargo de las que dejamos cociendo ayer.

Habían acordado en que Harry se hacía cargo de las que tomaban solo unas horas de cocción, mientras Draco, al tener más facilidad para el tema se encargaba de las más complejas.

- De acuerdo, pongámonos a ello entonces…y trata de no confundirte**,** Potter- soltó una risa y se alejo hacia los calderos que hervían en la parte de atrás del salón.

Harry aprovechó de observarlo con atención como hacía cada vez que tenia oportunidad, fingía que ordenaba los ingredientes cuando en realidad tenia la vista clavada en los movimientos del rubio que en ese momento le daba la espalda. Se veía increíble, había notado que Draco se veía espectacular hasta con la ropa más simple, como ahora que tenia puestos unos jeans que se ajustaban de manera perfecta a sus estrechas caderas y una camiseta negra, con una serpiente en su pecho que le daba un aire rebelde, a pesar de haber abandonado sus trajes del pasado, el negro abundaba en su ropa y Harry consideraba que era el contraste perfecto.

Draco sintió la mirada atenta de Harry sobre él y fingió ignorarlo, se puso nervioso al sentirse observado de manera tan intensa, pero también eso le hacía notar que después de todo no era tan indiferente para el moreno. Intento parecer natural al levantar su camiseta dejando al descubierto su abdomen plano, observando lo que parecía una mancha en la tela. Notó como los ojos de Harry lo recorrían sin disimulo y como este se mordía el labio nervioso.

Se acerco aun con la camiseta levantada, observando la reacción del moreno al notarlo tan cerca.

-¿Esto tiene una mancha**,** cierto?-pregunto acercándose más, pareciendo despreocupado.

- Ehh… ¿cómo dices?- estaba jodidamente nervioso, podía sentir el calor emanar de la piel del rubio por la cercanía- ¿una mancha?...yo…yo no veo nada- no podía sacar los ojos de la piel desnuda de Draco.

-Si…mira, aquí…aunque en realidad, no se ve mucho, pero siento húmedo…justo aquí- tomo la mano de Harry y la guió hasta donde estaba la supuesta mancha, rozando deliberadamente la piel de su estomago, notando como la mano del moreno temblaba- ¿lo sientes?- pregunto tratando de sonar inocente, ocultando el deseo que se escondía en esa frase. Sentía la mano tibia de Harry sobre su piel y le estaba costando mantener la compostura.

- Es-estas soñando**,** Draco…no hay…no hay nada…-le temblaba la voz, pero aun así movió los dedos sutilmente probando la suavidad de la piel del otro.

-Mmm…tal vez lo imaginé- soltó lentamente la mano de Harry y notó como este se tomaba su tiempo para alejarse- Olvídalo, sigamos trabajando- volvió a su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado y siguió removiendo las pociones, mientras Harry se quedaba estático aun con la sensación de la piel de Malfoy en sus dedos.

Draco siguió trabajando, saboreando la sensación de la mano de Harry sobre su piel, sintiendo el corazón acelerado. Por su parte Harry, notando que se había quedado quieto, se volteó rápidamente hacia su mesa y rebuscó el pergamino con las instrucciones de la poción y se dispuso a trabajar aún agitado y nervioso.

La tarde trascurrió entre miradas de reojo, sonrisas nerviosas y frases entrecortadas, con cada uno tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo.

Harry removía su poción, que despedía vapores de colores, unas vueltas más y estaría lista, estaba sudando a causa del vapor caliente y sentía el aroma intenso de la poción que estaba logrando que se mareara un poco. Después de unos minutos sentía los ojos pesados y un calor le recorría el cuerpo, su cerebro perdía la concentración, por lo que decidió sentarse un momento alejándose de la poción.

-¿Te pasa algo Harry?- la voz de Draco irrumpió en su cerebro. El rubio lo había notado extraño desde hace un rato y cuando lo vio sentarse, supo que algo no andaba bien y se acercó.

Al escuchar la voz de Draco pronunciar su nombre, algo se encendió en su interior y un extraño calor le llenó el pecho, levantó la cabeza para contestar, pero su ojos quedaron unidos a los grises en una mirada que se le hizo eterna, se hundió en las profundidades de los iris de Draco y todo se borró de su mente, la habitación desapareció y solo escuchaba a Draco repetir su nombre incesantemente…

_Harry….Harry…Harry…_

El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y el aroma del rubio le llenaba los sentidos, sentía sus manos tocándolo como amplificado por mil, cada centímetro de piel que era tocada por él se sentía como fuego.

No supo cómo, pero de un segundo a otro cerro la distancia entre ellos, deslizo una mano por la nuca de Draco y lo besó…un beso delicado al principio, solo roce de labios, pero al sentir el sabor del rubio el contacto se hizo más intenso, delineó con su lengua el labio inferior pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso y al no notar resistencia se unieron en un beso necesitado y lleno de deseo.

Draco no entendía nada, se había acercado a Harry preocupado y su preocupación creció cuando el otro no respondía a sus llamados…repentinamente el moreno lo miro, como nunca antes, con los ojos oscurecidos y un segundo después se sintió transportado a otro mundo cuando los labios de Harry se unieron a los suyos. Al principio no supo cómo reaccionar, pero al sentir esa lengua cálida recorrer sus labios se olvido de donde estaban y se entrego por completo a las sensaciones. Sus manos se enredaron en el cuello de Harry, sujetándolo, aumentando el contacto y la mano libre de este se deslizaba por su espalda lentamente disfrutando el toque, deseando fundirse en la piel del otro.

Era la sensación más maravillosa que hubiera sentido en su vida, sus lenguas acariciándose cadenciosamente explorando la boca del otro como si no existiera nada más exquisito, las manos de Harry que ahora se deslizaban bajo su camiseta, abarcando ávidamente toda la piel posible, su aroma en su nariz, la cadera del moreno rozando la suya…era definitivamente el cielo.

No podía explicar lo que sentía, tenía a Draco en sus brazos y se besaban con desesperación, nada más importaba, solo el sabor de esos labios y las manos del rubio acariciándole las mejillas, manteniendo el contacto, cuando el rubio mordió su labio, rompiendo el beso por un instante, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de placer y volver a besarlo aun más intensamente que antes.

Estaban tan perdidos en sus sensaciones, que no notaron como se abría la puerta del aula y el profesor D´Agremont entraba y miraba la escena con una expresión entre sorprendida y divertida.

-Veo que se están entendiendo bien- dijo con voz potente, para llamar la atención de los dos chicos.

Harry y Draco dieron un respingo y se separaron, rompiendo el beso, el rubio miró al profesor con expresión asustada y se alejo un paso de Harry. El moreno parecía aun no notar que era lo que pasaba, pero cuando vio al profesor y la cara asustada de Draco, pareció regresar de golpe a la realidad, dio un salto, miró alrededor y sin decir ni media palabra, salió corriendo del aula sin mirar atrás.

- ¿Y bien?- pregunto el profesor mirando fijamente a Draco que tenía los ojos clavados en la puerta confuso.

- Yo…este…Harry…¡rayos!- se dejo caer en una silla y escondió la cabeza entre las manos, ya poco le importaba que el profesor estuviera allí.

- Cálmese Sr. Malfoy… ¿podría explicarme que fue lo que paso aquí?- se acerco al rubio y se sentó en una silla junto a la suya.

- No lo sé realmente- levanto la mirada y trato de calmarse- estábamos trabajando, y de repente Potter se veía extraño, me acerque…estaba preparando el Filtro para Confundir…y… eso! Tal vez le afecto la poción!- miro esperanzado hacia el caldero, como si la respuesta fuera a salir escrita en el vapor que seguía emanando de él.

- ¿Filtro para Confundir?- lo miro interrogante esperando que Draco continuara.

- Sí!...estaba en la lista…estaba preparándolo y se puso extraño…me acerqué para preguntarle si estaba bien y…y me…me besó…y yo, bueno…-las palabras se perdieron en su boca.

- Usted respondió el beso…- se levanto de la silla y camino hacia el caldero de Harry examinándolo- como si deseara hacerlo desde hace tiempo… ¿me equivoco?- lo miro con una ceja levantada.

- No!...digo…sí…o sea yo no deseaba besarlo!...- se puso de pie acercándose al profesor, tratando de parecer menos nervioso- fue el filtro…Harry estaba confundido…que se yo!

- Bueno…debo decirle Sr. Malfoy…que el Sr. Potter lo único que confundió- elevo un poco de poción con su varita observándola- fue la receta…esto no es un Filtro para Confundir…-dejo caer la poción y observó a Draco que lo miraba con expresión sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo dice?...pero… ¿qué es entonces?- se acercó un poco más observando el liquido que hervía suavemente.

- Acérquese…y dígame que siente- lo tomo del brazo y lo puso frente al caldero.

Draco se posiciono donde el profesor le había dicho y los vapores del caldero lo rodearon, embotándole la mente, nublando sus pensamientos y repentinamente imágenes del beso que había compartido con Harry lo llenaron, envolviéndolo en sensaciones tan intensas que parecían reales. Miró al profesor y un intenso rubor le cubrió las mejillas.

- Es un…-murmuró bajando la vista.

- Filtro de Deseo…eso es… el Sr. Potter debió mezclar las recetas…la persona que lo bebe, es envuelta por la sensación de aquello que más desea hacer…- lo miro con una expresión un poco preocupada- y generalmente encuentra el valor para cumplir su deseo, si se da la oportunidad.

- O sea que…Potter…Harry…-se llevo un dedo a la boca acariciando sus labios y miró al profesor como pidiéndole que dijera lo que el temía decir.

- Deseaba con toda su alma hacerlo, sí…y como el objeto de su deseo estaba cerca…simplemente se dejo llevar…- se acercó a Draco al ver la expresión de su cara y puso una mano en su hombro.

- Entonces…él…yo…- se sentó, todas las sensaciones que tenia dentro lo abrumaban.

- No le busques explicaciones, Draco- le hablo de manera amable- solo sigue las señales y no dejes pasar la oportunidad de vivir una experiencia única…después de todo…es lógico que algo así pasara…no crees?-se puso de pie y avanzó hacia su escritorio.- ya puedes marcharte, no te preocupes por esto…yo lo dejare listo para que puedan continuar mañana. Que tengas buenas noches.

Draco se levantó, murmuró un apagado "Buenas Noches" y abandonó el aula aun con las palabras del profesor dándole vueltas en la cabeza, las sensaciones en su pecho y el sabor del beso en sus labios.

No se esperaba todo lo que había pasado, pero de todas formas una luz de esperanza apareció en su cabeza…si de verdad Harry había revelado su más profundo deseo por culpa del filtro, tal vez no estaba todo perdido…tal vez…podrían intentar…pero esos pensamientos fueron oscurecidos por la visión de la cara de Harry al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y como había escapado sin siquiera mirarlo.

No quiso seguir pensando más…caminó rápido hacia su habitación en las mazmorras y se metió en la cama. Esperaba que mañana cuando viera a Harry otra vez pudieran aclarar la situación. Se cubrió con las mantas y se durmió, con el recuerdo del beso en su mente.

Corrió sin mirar a ningún lado, hasta que una punzada en su costado lo hizo detenerse en un pasillo vacio, se apoyo en la pared tratando de recuperar la respiración y calmar los descontrolados latidos de su corazón. Su cabeza era un torbellino, las imágenes del beso se repetían una y otra vez y aun sentía el cosquilleo en los labios que la mordida de Draco había causado. No podía creer que lo hubiera hecho, ni en sus más locos pensamientos había podido reunir el valor de besarlo así, lo había soñado sí…miles de veces…pero del sueño a la realidad había un océano de diferencia.

No quería ni pensar en lo que le diría el rubio cuando se encontraran mañana para continuar con el castigo, tal vez lo hechizaría hasta el cansancio, por haberse atrevido siquiera a tocarlo y lo mandaría al diablo, acabando con su recién descubierta amistad…Demonios!...tenía que echarlo todo a perder…y ni siquiera sabía que rayos le había pasado. Además, para coronar la situación tendría que enfrentar a su profesor por haber salido escapando sin explicarse.

Se sentía más cansado que nunca, pero su corazón seguía latiendo fuerte ante el recuerdo y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al pensar, que a pesar de todo, Draco había correspondido a su beso, incluso más intensamente que él. ¿Qué significaba eso? Acaso el rubio deseaba besarlo también? Acaso podrían siquiera intentar…

Recorrió sin darse cuenta el camino hacia su dormitorio y al llegar se metió en la cama con eso dándole vueltas, tendría que esperar hasta mañana para aclarar todo…se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza y se durmió aun con el sabor de los labios de Draco en los suyos.


	6. Chapter 6 Deseo

**Capitulo 6 "Deseo"**

Despertó después de una noche agitada llena de imágenes del beso que le había dado a Draco, dividido entre la conmoción que aquello había significado y la cantidad de sensaciones que lo habían llenado en ese momento. Al recordar los labios de Draco sobre los suyos el conocido hormigueo de electricidad le recorrió la espalda. Había sido lo más maravilloso que había probado; suaves, tibios, demandantes, llenos de un ansia que no creyó encontrar…había sido perfecto y lo más perfecto era que el rubio lo había respondido.

A pesar de que una parte de él estaba rebosante de emoción por el beso, estaba siempre presente el hecho de que todo fue causado por el Filtro para Confundir, porque él estaba seguro, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo, que de no haber sido por el Filtro, jamás hubiera reunido el valor. Además en caso de que Draco estuviera enfadado y le pidiera explicaciones, podría usarlo como un maravilloso y creíble argumento.

Se dirigió a tomar una ducha aun pensando en esas sensaciones y preguntándose como enfrentaría a Draco esa tarde cuando volvieran a verse para continuar con su castigo. Le preocupaba más la reacción del rubio, que lo pudiera decirle el profesor D´Agremont por haber salido corriendo como un loco del aula.

No había pegado ojo en toda la noche pensando en que pasaría mañana cuando se encontrara con Harry en el aula de pociones, quería creer que todo había sido un evento del cual se reirían más tarde, pero las palabras del profesor D´Agremont se le repetían en la cabeza…

_Deseaba con toda su alma hacerlo, sí…_

Una parte de él deseaba que esas palabras fueran ciertas, decirle a Harry que el también lo deseaba para volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos; pero la otra mitad, que era la que él consideraba cuerda, le decía que era mas sano hacer como que nada había pasado y seguir cada uno con sus vidas como al principio. Potter por su lado y él por el suyo. Pero el recuerdo del beso y las sensaciones que lo embargaron, hacían que su lado "cuerdo" perdiera cada vez mas poder en su mente.

Estaba dividido entre la idea de decirle a Harry que se había equivocado de poción, lo que lo obligaba de paso a explicarle cual era la que realmente había fabricado, y la otra idea mas tentadora de quedarse callado y dejar que todo pasara como un efecto del Filtro para Confundir. Ese era el camino más fácil, pero siempre estaba la posibilidad de que Harry, al darse cuenta de que realmente deseaba besarlo entendiera lo que sentía por él y eso le daba una oportunidad de intentar algo con el moreno.

Se levantó convencido de que ya no podría dormir y se encamino a la ducha con la cabeza llena de imágenes de Harry besándolo otra vez, diciéndole que todos esos años de odio habían sido una idiotez, que podían cambiar las cosas y ser más que los amigos en que se habían convertido durante este castigo.

Su día transcurrió entre regaños de los profesores por no estar atento a las clases y reclamos de Ron y Hermione por no decirles que era lo que le pasaba. No se topó en ningún momento con Draco, era como si al rubio se lo hubiera tragado la tierra y eso lo hacia sentir, si es que se podía, más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Tan nervioso y distraído se encontraba que no se dio cuenta cuando ya faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho de la noche y tenia que ir hasta el aula de pociones y enfrentarse a lo que había estado temiendo todo el día.

No es que fuera por cobardía, porque los Malfoy podían ser cualquier cosa menos cobardes, pero había evitado toparse con Harry durante todo el día, aunque eso significara saltarse algunas clases y soportar las preguntas de sus amigos cada vez que miraba antes de doblar en los pasillos.

No quería ver al moreno hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario y por fortuna lo había logrado. Lo que no había logrado, aunque lo deseara, era detener el tiempo para que no llegara el momento, ya que el reloj marcaba las ocho menos cinco, por lo que tendría que empezar a caminar hasta el aula de pociones y enfrentar lo que sea que fuera a pasar.

Iba cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos caminando por los pasillos que los separaban del aula hasta que se toparon de frente, Draco desde la izquierda, Harry de la derecha y se quedaron mirando a los ojos en silencio por un segundo que pareció eterno, hasta que Draco murmuró – "Buenas noches"- a lo que Harry dio un respingo, respondió un apagado –"Buenas noches"- de vuelta y bajo la cabeza avergonzado acercándose a la puerta del aula y entrando. Draco lo siguió en silencio y se paro a su lado al entrar.

Dentro del aula los esperaba el profesor D´Agremont junto a unos calderos removiendo calmadamente una poción que liberaba un leve vapor celeste.

Buenas noches Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy, me tomé la libertad de preparar yo mismo el Filtro para Confundir que no fue preparado ayer, tómenlo como un regalo por su buen comportamiento- guiñó un ojo y caminó hacia la puerta- Por lo que veo solo les faltan tres pociones para terminar. Espero tengan una noche productiva- le sonrió significativamente a Draco y salió dejándolos solos.

Harry lo siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció tras la puerta, mirándolo con extrañeza.

Filtro para Confundir? , pero si yo lo preparé ayer, él lo vió, quiero decir…por eso yo…- iba a decir "te besé" pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta al cruzar sus ojos con Draco.

Eeehh bueno…realmente tu creíste que lo habías preparado…- respondió nervioso el rubio buscando la mejor forma de explicarse.

Yo creí?...- lo miró con los ojos como platos, el confirmar que no había preparado el Filtro destruía su posibilidad de usarlo como excusa para liberarse de dar explicaciones sobre el beso.

Exacto, creíste que estabas preparándola- habló tratando de parecer calmado- pero en algún momento debiste cambiar la receta o algo así y terminaste preparando…otra cosa…-evito la mirada de Harry, intentando hacer que no notara lo nervioso que estaba.

Draco tenia la leve sospecha de que el profesor había mencionado lo de la poción a propósito, como buscando la excusa para que tocaran el tema, no sabia porque…pero tal vez les estaba dando una oportunidad. Una oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar, después de todo, ya estaban ahí…que podría pasar?

Y que se supone que preparé entonces?-pregunto Harry buscando la mirada de Draco, algo en su interior le decía que no quería escuchar la respuesta, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte- supongo que el profesor D´Agremont te lo dijo después de que yo…bueno después de que salí del aula.

Saliste huyendo querrás decir…-dejo escapar una sonrisa y se acerco un poco al moreno- si me lo dijo…pero no sé si realmente quieras saberlo…-miró fijamente a Harry buscando las palabras correctas.

Y porque no querría saberlo?- la mirada intensa de Draco lo estaba poniendo un poco nervioso- no creo que haya sido algo tan terrible o si?- avanzo hacia el rubio unos pasos sin romper el contacto visual.

No, no fue nada terrible…-se acercó más hacia Harry, acortando la distancia entre ellos-pero tal vez te haga poner en evidencia cosas…que te gustaría ocultar -lo dijo en un tono misterioso, probando si lograba hacer que el moreno picara y le dijera algo.

Harry estaba nervioso, jodidamente nervioso, tenia al rubio muy cerca, hablándole con ese tono de misterio, como incitándole a que le dijera que le había gustado besarlo y que definitivamente quería repetirlo…decidió seguir su juego, después de todo, algo le decía que no tenia nada que perder.

Ocultar?...yo no tengo nada que ocultar…me dirás que poción preparé o tendré que usar un Legeremens?-le dirigió una media sonrisa y se acercó aun más.

Un Filtro de Deseo…- estaba a menos de un palmo de distancia de Harry, podía sentir sus respiraciones rozarse- eso preparaste…

Oh…pues creo que los efectos aun no se terminan del todo- sentir el perfume del rubio le hizo recordar el aroma de la poción y si pensar en nada lo tomó y juntó sus labios con los del rubio como la vez anterior.

Esta vez el beso fue más necesitado que la primera, lleno de confesiones ocultas y deseo reprimido, sus labios se unían con ímpetu y sus lenguas luchaban tratando de someter a la otra. Se separaban de tanto en tanto para tomar aire, mordiéndose los labios mutuamente, soltando apagados quejidos, olvidándose de donde estaban y del mundo entero.

Las manos de Harry recorrían la espalda de Draco de manera lenta pero ansiosa, disfrutando de cada centímetro hasta que lograron colarse bajo la camiseta del rubio, aferrándose a la piel desnuda como un naufrago a la orilla. Sus sentidos se amplificaron por mil, al sentir la tibieza y suavidad de esa piel bajo sus manos, mezclado con el sabor de los labios de Draco. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero no se arrepentía, ahora siendo completamente conciente de sus acciones se daba cuenta de que realmente deseaba al rubio y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Sus manos se aferraban a Harry con ímpetu, acercándolo a cada centímetro de su cuerpo, disfrutando del calor que despedía el otro. El beso, aun más intenso que la vez anterior estaba logrando que su mente se alejara de la cordura, sentía las manos del moreno en su piel bajo la camiseta y se estremecía con cada caricia, no quiso perder más tiempo y deslizo las suyas de igual manera, provocando en el otro un ahogado gemido de placer.

Ya nada importaba, donde estaban o que se suponía que deberían estar haciendo, solo podían permitirse sentir como sus manos los recorrían mutuamente y los besos se hacían cada vez más descontrolados.

Libero una de sus manos y la enredo en el cabello de Draco, como había soñado tantas veces y lo separo un poco, marcando un camino de besos por la mandíbula del rubio hasta llegar a su cuello; mordió, lamio y succiono la piel sin descanso, seguro de que dejaría marcas, extasiado con los ya poco disimulados gemidos que escapaban del rubio, su mano sujetando firmemente el cabello platinado y la otra sujetando la cadera, obteniendo todo el control.

Draco estaba en la gloria, los labios y lengua de Harry en su cuello lo estaban volviendo loco, nunca pensó que el moreno fuera tan apasionado. Se aferraba con fuerza permitiéndole libertad de acción, pero repentinamente se separó, lo miró a los ojos y murmuró con la voz cargada de deseo, olvidando todo tipo de reparo.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo he deseado esto…- y sin darle tiempo de responder, volvió a besarlo acorralándolo contra el escritorio del profesor, aferrando sus caderas con ambas manos hasta deslizarlas por su trasero y elevarlo un poco, sentándolo sobre el mueble. Ya no podía detenerse, no quería detenerse, tenía a Harry ahí, a su merced y el chico parecía desear la situación tanto como él, se acomodo entre las piernas del moreno y comenzó a morder y chupar el lóbulo de su oreja.

Casi se le había salido el corazón al escuchar a Draco murmurar de manera tan sensual y sentirlo así, tan demandante y posesivo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando esas manos sujetaron su trasero y lo sentaron en el escritorio, de lo único que era conciente era de los labios y dientes de Draco en su oreja.

Oh Merlin!...- el gemido salió de su boca antes de poder evitarlo cuando Draco había mordido especialmente fuerte un lugar sensible en su cuello.

El rubio lo miro con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios y engancho sus dedos en la orilla de su camiseta, comenzando a levantarla, Harry subió los brazos y le permitió sacarla atento a sus movimientos.

Al ver el torso desnudo del chico frente a él no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de anticipación, lanzo la camiseta a un rincón y deslizo sus manos por el pecho de Harry lentamente, ampliando el contacto hasta casi transformarlo en una tortura, el moreno se arqueaba bajo su toque, cerrando los ojos ante la sensación. Volvió a besarlo, sin separar las manos de su piel, dejando marcas en su cuello, avanzando con besos ardientes por el torso desnudo hasta llegar a uno de los pezones, que lamio con lentitud, provocando mas gemidos en él.

Harry abrumado por las sensaciones que la boca de Draco le producía, lo jalo bruscamente hacia él y lo beso con fuerza, desprendiéndolo de su camiseta y pegándolo a su cuerpo para quedar en igualdad de condiciones. La piel del rubio ardía bajo sus manos y podía sentir la erección del chico rozando la suya. Puso sus manos en el trasero de Draco y lo acerco más a él, presionándolo con fuerza, masajeándolo, haciendo más intenso el contacto entre sus necesidades.

Draco ya no podía resistirlo más, las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo eran tan abrumadoramente intensas que si no tomaba cartas en el asunto se correría solo sintiendo los besos y mordidas de Harry. Podía sentir la erección del moreno rozar la suya, buscando más contacto y las manos del otro aferrar su espalda con fuerza. Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin dejar de besarlo, deslizo sus manos por el abdomen de Harry hasta llegar al botón de sus jeans y lo abrió, bajando el cierre lentamente, sintiendo como el otro se estremecía.

Se miraron de forma intensa , como pidiéndose permiso para continuar y Harry abrió la boca para decir algo ,pero Draco lo calló con un nuevo beso, uno distinto esta vez, lento, entregado , reclamando sus labios y lengua por completo, poniendo sus sentidos a mil por hora, haciendo que olvidara cualquier pensamiento que apareciera en su cabeza.

Repentinamente la mano de Draco se metió dentro de sus pantalones y se poso sobre su necesitada erección apresada bajo la ropa interior, y comenzó a moverla siguiendo la longitud, logrando que Harry pasara sus manos de la espalda del rubio hasta aferrarlas al escritorio, para buscar un poco de estabilidad. Este aprovecho la oportunidad y con su mano libre busco su varita, hizo un movimiento y desapareció toda la ropa del moreno que estorbaba en su labor y de paso la suya. Harry dio un respingo al verse desnudo frente a Draco, que lo miraba lascivamente y deslizaba su lengua por sus labios con ansia contenida. Ante esta visión el deseo en su interior creció aun más.

El rubio puso sus manos en las rodillas de Harry, se inclino un poco y empezó a subirlas en una caricia intensa a medida que repartía besos por el muslo izquierdo del chico. Harry cerro los ojos y dejo de pensar, el único pensamiento que ocupaba su cabeza era esa boca que le hacia perder la razón. Draco seguía subiendo en su camino de besos hasta llegar al hueso de la cadera, donde mordió y sin previo aviso, tomo la erección del moreno y deslizo su lengua lentamente desde la base hasta la punta.

-Oh Merlin!...Draco…- grito el moreno dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la húmeda lengua del rubio recorrerlo, había soñado con eso muchas veces, pero las sensaciones eran mil veces mas intensas de lo que jamás imagino. Se sentía en el cielo, con esa cálida boca, entregándole caricias donde nadie lo había tocado antes…llenándolo de placer.

Siguió jugando con su lengua sobre la erección del moreno, lamiendo, besándolo, succionando sintiendo su sabor, observando de paso como Harry murmuraba cosas que no lograba entender, mientras se sujetaba con fuerza al escritorio. Lo metió de lleno en su boca y comenzó a moverse cadenciosamente, sujetando las caderas del otro, metiéndolo y sacándolo lentamente arrancando gritos de placer del moreno. Separo una de sus manos de la cadera de Harry, la acerco a su propia erección y se acaricio al mismo ritmo con que lo saboreaba.

Estaban envueltos en una neblina de deseo y placer que los llenaba por completo. Harry sintiendo los labios y lengua de Draco llevándolo a la cima del placer y el rubio tocándose al mismo tiempo que el sabor de Harry lo llenaba por completo.

El moreno se sentía casi en el límite, si Draco seguía con ese ritmo tortuoso se correría. Lo jalo, separándolo y lo subió, besándolo con desesperación, sintiendo su sabor mezclado con el de los labios del rubio. Draco respondió el beso y sin perder tiempo envolvió el miembro de Harry con su mano siguiendo con las caricias, el moreno hizo lo mismo con el miembro del rubio y ambos se acariciaban de manera salvaje, gimiendo en los labios del otro.

-Draco…Oh Dios! …no sabes cuanto me gustas…-dijo entrecortadamente, aumentando el ritmo de sus caricias.

-Tardaste…Oh!...un poco en decirlo- hizo mas intenso el toque igualando al moreno, marcando el ritmo.

- Yo…este…no sabía que mmmm….-sus palabras se interrumpieron por un beso de Draco.

-No importa…- dijo dentro del beso- solo no dejes de tocarme…Ahhh…-

- No lo haré si tu no lo haces…-dijo acariciando la mejilla del rubio con su mano libre.

- No tengo intención de hacerlo- le sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

Los besos se hacían cada vez más entrecortados a medida que el ritmo iba en aumento, más intenso, más profundo, más rápido, hasta que ambos llegaron al punto sin retorno explotando de placer en la mano del otro gritando sus nombres. Harry enterró el rostro en el cuello de Draco respirando agitadamente, sintiendo el aroma de la piel del rubio mientras este le acariciaba la espalda con su mano izquierda.

Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos, el rubor cubrió las mejillas de Harry y bajo el rostro, pero Draco le tomo la barbilla y lo levanto suavemente.

Draco…yo…-

Shhh…- dijo el rubio, murmuro un hechizo limpiador y lo beso dulcemente- debemos irnos, es tarde y el profesor puede llegar en cualquier momento- se separo y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

Sí…claro…debemos irnos…- se levanto del escritorio e imito al rubio buscando su ropa, empezando a vestirse.

Se vistieron en silencio, lanzándose miradas furtivas de vez en cuando, con las mentes llenas de pensamientos y palabras que no se atrevían a expresar.

Cuando ya estuvieron listos, caminaron hacia la puerta, Draco se adelanto y salió primero. Cuando Harry salió, el rubio se acerco y lo beso dulcemente, un breve contacto, murmuro "Buenas noches" y se perdió por el pasillo dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos.

Se alejo lo más rápido que pudo por el pasillo, sin que pareciera que estaba huyendo. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, no podía sacar de su mente las imágenes del cuerpo de Harry y estaba seguro que jamás podría quitar de sus labios el sabor del otro.

Estaba rebosante de alegría, pero aun así tenia miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera pasar luego, sobre todo de lo que dijera Harry. Por eso se había ido antes de dejar que el moreno hablara, quería dejarlo pensar en lo sucedido para que no reaccionara de golpe y lo mandara al diablo.

En su interior deseaba que lo que había pasado esa noche fuera un comienzo, que fuera la primera de muchas noches en las que compartieran sus besos y caricias… él quería que fuera la primera noche de su historia con Harry.

Se había quedado quieto viendo al rubio alejarse por el pasillo, aun sin creer que todo lo que había pasado esa noche fuera verdad. Empezó a caminar hacia su sala común esperando no toparse con nadie, solo quería llegar hasta su cama y acostarse para calmar un poco su corazón que latía agitadamente.

Tenia la mente llena de recuerdos de Draco besándole, tocándolo, cada uno le parecía más irreal que el anterior, estaba confundido. Por una parte estaba feliz…había deseado tanto sentir así al rubio, que no se arrepentía de lo sucedido, esto solo le confirmaba que quería a Draco, más que solo su cuerpo, quería también su corazón, pero la otra parte lo hacia dudar ¿Acaso Draco sentía lo mismo por él, o solo había respondido a la situación? El solo hecho de pensar que el rubio solo estaba disfrutando el momento, lo hacia sentir estúpido.

Tal vez por eso se había ido tan rápido, para evitar las explicaciones y para no tener que escuchar las frases cursis de Harry. Se le encogió el corazón y se agradeció a si mismo el haber evitado gritarle que lo quería, que era más que una simple noche, porque si el rubio no correspondía a sus sentimientos su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos.

Se metió en la cama aun pensando y deseando que todo lo vivido se convirtiera en una realidad constante en su vida, porque deseaba con todo su corazón que esta noche fuera la primera noche de su historia con Draco.

Confiaba en que Draco hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad de explicarle a Potter lo ocurrido con las pociones y de paso, que se confesaran los que sentían, conocía la historia detrás de ellos dos, los había observado y sabia que lo mejor que podían hacer era estar juntos y ser felices de una vez por todas.

No había un motivo especial en realidad por el que se preocupaba tanto por ayudarlos, tal vez le recordaban su juventud y las oportunidades que perdió por no ser lo suficientemente valiente…pues si en sus manos estaba el darles un empujón para que abrieran los ojos y se dieran cuenta, lo haría.

Tomo un trago de su café y se fue a su dormitorio, deseando que esta noche fuera el comienzo de la historia entre ellos dos.


	7. Chapter 7 Confesiones

**Capitulo 7: "Confesiones"**

Abrió la puerta del aula con decisión, dispuesto a hablar con Harry y decirle todo lo que sentía y de paso disculparse por haberse ido sin decir nada, pero al entrar solo encontró al Profesor D´Agremont tras su escritorio, que al verlo entrar le dio una sonrisa.

-Sr. Malfoy, no esperaba verlo hoy por aquí, pensé que durante la noche terminarían las pociones pendientes- caminó hacia el estante y observo los frascos- pero por lo visto no fue una noche muy productiva en lo que a pociones respecta, o me equivoco? – le dirigió un sonrisa traviesa y levantó una ceja.

Draco sintió que el calor subía hasta sus mejillas, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente como un torbellino, cada vez estaba más seguro de que el Profesor tenia un talento especial para hacerlo sentir incómodo.

-Ehh…este…bueno, Harry…digo…nosotros…nos entretuvimos en otra cosa- dijo atropelladamente.

-Me imagino- dijo el Profesor con una sonrisa.

-Quiero decir!...conversamos y se nos paso la hora y…-

-Tranquilo Sr. Malfoy, no es necesario que me de explicaciones, solo espero que esa "conversación" haya sido lo suficientemente productiva como para merecer alargar su castigo una noche más – hizo énfasis en la palabra conversación y se sentó en su escritorio.

Draco lo imito sentándose cerca y sintió volver a su mente las palabras que le había dicho hace unos castigos atrás. ¿Sospecharía acaso el Profesor lo que pasaba entre Harry y el? No sabía si era su imaginación o algo, pero tenía la idea de que lo estaba alentando a tomar acción en el asunto y darle un futuro a sus sentimientos. Si era así, se sentía tranquilo pensando que tal vez tenía un apoyo en el Profesor, apoyo que sabía necesitaría más adelante. Considerando esos pensamientos decidió probar su suerte.

De hecho Profesor, fue una conversación más que productiva…reveladora seria una palabra más adecuada- intento sonar casual, atento a la reacción del Profesor.

Me alegra escuchar eso y me alegra saber que al parecer el Sr. Potter no salió huyendo como en su incidente anterior, esta bien que aprovechen esta instancia de castigo para aclarar los asuntos entre ustedes.

Si…creo que necesitábamos pasar tiempo juntos, quiero decir…tiempo en paz, aprender a conocernos, aceptar ciertas cosas…- se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Exacto, esa es la palabra clave…aceptarse mutuamente y sobre todo, aceptar lo que sienten el uno por el otro- lo dijo directamente y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, no quería que Draco se sintiera atacado o algo por el estilo y perder esa instancia de conversación.

Por lo que veo esa idea no le parece incorrecta o absurda- lo miró ceñudo.

Realmente le sorprendía la actitud del Profesor, jamás había tenido una relación cercana con él, de hecho durante el castigo fueron las primeras veces que intercambiaron más de una palabra, pero a pesar de eso el hombre le inspiraba confianza.

Incorrecta o absurda? Por supuesto que no, ¿quien soy yo para determinar lo que es o no correcto? Lo que importa finalmente en esto que es si lo que hay entre ustedes es sincero, porque si es así y los hace felices poco importa lo que alguien considere correcto o incorrecto- trató de traspasar todas sus convicciones a Draco, no quería pensar que el chico pudiera desistir a causa de los prejuicios de otros.

Ojala todos pensaran como usted, haría las cosas más fáciles-

Se sintió apesadumbrado, hasta ahora no había considerado lo que sucedería si decidía seguir adelante con Harry, se había sentido tan feliz de saber que el moreno correspondía en algo sus deseos que no se había parado a pensar en la reacción de los demás, no era algo que lo preocupara de sobremanera, pero sabia que podía causarles malos ratos, sobre todo a Harry.

Las cosas que más queremos siempre nos significan un sacrificio extra, y al final eso es lo que las hace más valiosas, el esfuerzo que invertimos en conseguirlas- dijo amablemente el Profesor, era capaz de entender el temor de Draco y se sentía con la responsabilidad de hacerlo sentir más seguro.

Tiene razón – dijo sonriendo- Además si tengo la oportunidad no la dejare pasar, después de todo…Harry vale el sacrificio…- realmente lo pensaba, cada vez estaba más seguro de lo que sentía por Harry y aún más seguro de que cualquier mal rato valía la pena si le permitía estar con él al final.

No sabe cuanto me alegra escucharlo decir eso y me alegra aun más saber que sus sentimientos son más profundos de lo que creí… y demás, estoy seguro que el Sr. Potter lo corresponde de sobremanera.

De verdad lo cree?, es decir… Harry…- su voz denotaba temor. De todas maneras dejo salir su inquietud, hablar con el Profesor lo hacia sentir mucho más tranquilo.

Por supuesto, ambos sabemos lo impulsivo que es el Sr. Potter, si este castigo hubiera significado una instancia tortuosa para el hubiera hecho algo al respecto, pero nada ha pasado, al contrario, parece disfrutarlo tanto como usted- le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora al rubio.

Solo espero que todo lo que me dice se vuelva realidad, no sabría que hacer frente a otro rechazo…quiero decir…la primera vez fue una estupidez…pero ahora…-bajo la cabeza.

No quería pensar en eso, no quería perder el poco camino avanzado, quería a Harry, no solo una vacía atracción física, realmente quería estar con él, compartir más tiempo, seguir conociéndose, como lo habían hecho durante esos días…

Solo sea sincero con el Sr. Potter y sobre todo con usted mismo, así las cosas tomaran el rumbo que tienen predestinado- notaba la preocupación de Draco y los deseos que tenia de que todo saliera bien, se levanto de su escritorio y se acercó a él, lo miro fijamente, puso una mano en su hombro y preguntó- Realmente lo quieres, verdad Draco?...

_¿Realmente lo quieres?..._la pregunta resonó en su cabeza y resonó aun más fuerte en su corazón… _¿Realmente lo quieres?_...

Por supuesto que sí- la respuesta salió de sus labios antes incluso de que la pensara demasiado, su corazón había hablado, anticipándose a sus pensamientos.

Entonces lucha por él y por lo que pueden lograr juntos- le apretó el hombro reconfortándolo y se sentó junto a él- Ya es tiempo de que tomen decisiones pensando en lo que realmente desean y no en lo que los demás puedan considerar bueno para ustedes, ya han pasado mucho tiempo de su vida en esa situación…no le parece?

Claro que sí, ya es tiempo de pensar en nosotros, aunque eso signifique quedarnos solos…hablo más por Harry que por mi…yo ya no podría estar más solo- lanzó un bufido y miro al Profesor.

Si las personas que están a su lado los aprecian realmente y quieren lo mejor para ustedes, lo aceptarán y los apoyarán, tal vez les tome tiempo pero finalmente lo harán… ¿y sus días de soledad están a un paso de terminarse no?- dejo escapar una risita cómplice y se acomodó en su silla.

Claro, un pequeño gran paso, solo una oportunidad- sonrió, se sentía mucho mas confiado, definitivamente no se había equivocado al confiar en el Profesor D´Agremont.

La vida esta hecha de oportunidades, esta en nosotros el aprovecharlas…y sé que tú las aprovecharás…- se acerco a él y volvió a tomarlo por los hombros, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo-sigue adelante Draco, puedes contar con mi apoyo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Harry apareció en el umbral, se quedo un rato observando la escena un poco extrañado, no pensó que Draco tuviera una relación tan íntima con el Profesor.

Buenas noches – dijo lentamente y entró.

Decir que estaba jodidamente confundido y feliz no era una gran definición de su estado actual, pero se acercaba bastante, la noche anterior se le repetía una y otra vez y las sensaciones no le ayudaban mucho a calmar su acelerado corazón. Por un momento pensó que estaba en una dimensión paralela, besando a Draco y sintiendo su maravillosa y cálida piel, pero cuando se dio cuenta, todo había sido real, habían compartido caricias que el jamás pensó compartir con su ex enemigo ni con nadie y había sido la sensación más maravillosa del mundo.

De todas formas sentirse tan feliz y esperanzado lo asustaba un poco, no podía sacarse al rubio de la cabeza, quería estar con él, repetir esos besos, tenerlo a su lado de forma permanente, pero tenia miedo de confirmar que tal vez por parte de Draco solo había sido un revolcón impulsivo sin importancia. En un comienzo, cuando se dio cuenta de que le gustaba el rubio, no se había sentido preocupado por las repercusiones que podría traer, pero ahora que se daba cuenta de que lo que sentía por él era mucho mas intenso que un simple gusto, no podía evitar preocuparse y desear que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Había tratado de armarse de valor, sabia que tendría que ver a Draco esa noche para terminar el castigo, y eso significaba que obligatoriamente tendrían que tocar el tema de la noche anterior, no sabia si pedir explicaciones o simplemente decirle lo que sentía y esperar su respuesta, no se sentía seguro sobre nada, cualquiera podría pensar que el hecho de que Draco hubiera respondido a sus caricias y le hubiera dicho que deseaba hacerlo hace mucho tiempo era prueba suficiente de que sentía algo más por él, pero no era suficiente para su corazón. Lo que más le inquietaba era el hecho de que se había ido sin decirle nada, tal vez estaba arrepentido, tal vez no sabía como decirle que había sido un error, que se había dejado llevar por el momento y que no valía la pena mencionarlo. Con todos esos pensamientos rondándolo se dirigió al aula de Pociones dispuesto a aclarar la situación.

Draco y el profesor D´Agremont voltearon hacia la puerta al escuchar la voz de Harry, el rubio se separo del profesor al notar la mirada extrañada de este y se puso de pie.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Potter, lo estábamos esperando…quiero decir, el Sr. Malfoy lo esperaba…los dejo para que terminen con su castigo…-se puso de pie y paso junto a Draco- no olvides lo que hablamos…suerte...-dijo eso es voz muy baja para que solo Draco lo oyera y salió cerrando la puerta tras él.

_No olvides lo que hablamos?,_ no entendía que pasaba entre Draco y el profesor, y no entendía porque sentía que tenia algo que ver con él, la sensación lo irrito un poco y miro ceñudo al rubio.

-Por lo visto no te aburriste tanto esperando…¿desde cuando tu y D´Agremont son tan amigos?-no pudo evitar sonar un poco irritado, no sabia porque , pero la cercanía de Draco con el hombre le molestaba.

-No somos amigos…solo intercambiábamos palabras de cortesía…- se acerco un poco- es un tipo agradable…cuando no hace clases- soltó una risa y se acercó más a Harry.

-Claro…se veía más que agradable…-no podía sacar de su voz el tono molesto.

-Te pasa algo Harry? Acaso te pusiste celoso de D´Agremont- alzo la comisura del labio y cerco su mano al hombro del moreno.

-No seas idiota- aparto la mano de Draco de un manotazo y se alejó, dejando al rubio perplejo.

-Solo bromeaba, no es para que te pongas así…me quieres decir que rayos te pasa?- lo miro con la ceja alzada en su gesto típico Malfoy.

-No tengo nada que decirte…y aparte…si estoy celoso es asunto mío…no?- lo miro, retándolo a responder a eso.

- Osea que sí estas celoso?- le dirigió una sonrisa lobuna y se acerco- no seas tonto Harry, D´Agremont no calza dentro de mis gustos…-

- Ohh y quien sí calzaría dentro de los gustos del Gran Draco Malfoy?- agrego sarcástico, cruzándose de brazos.

-Mmmm…hay cierto moreno de ojos verdes que calza perfecto con ellos…- se acerco un poco y rozó la piel del brazo de Harry sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

- Y tu crees calzar en los gustos de ese chico?- podía sentir la tensión entre ellos, el deseo con el que Draco lo miraba y las ansias que se generaban.

- No lo sé…aunque nunca es tarde para averiguarlo-

Dicho esto se acerco a él y tomándolo de la nuca comenzó a besarlo. Harry respondió el beso de forma desesperada, aferrándose a Draco de la misma manera que la noche anterior, olvidando todas sus dudas y temores, solo era conciente de los labios y lengua de Draco recorriendo su boca.

Sabia que tenían que hablar, sabia que tenía que decirle a Harry lo que sentía, pero el deseo de tenerlo entre sus brazos era tan fuerte que lo hacia olvidar cualquier pensamiento coherente. Estaba en el cielo y no quería descender.

-Draco…-sentía el calor subir por su cuerpo, el deseo lo llenaba, pero en su mente una voz le decía que debía aclarar sus dudas, saber si había algo más…- Draco…espera…-

-Mmm…que quieres esperar?- deslizaba sus labios por el cuello de Harry, ronroneando, sabia que era lo que el moreno quería, pero sentía miedo…no quería escucharlo decir que solo era un buen rato para él.

-Tenemos… que hablar…Draco…ahh- le costaba formular pensamientos coherentes con los labios del rubio en su piel, pero si no hablaban ahora seguiría sintiendo ese vacio cada vez que se alejaba de él.

-Tiene que ser ahora?...no podemos…disfrutar el momento?-dijo alternando besos en la clavícula de Harry.

El moreno al escuchar eso se separo bruscamente y lo miró enfadado y dolido.

-Así que después de todo, esto para ti es solo un momento verdad?- sentía la garganta apretada, mezcla de rabia y tristeza. No sabia si había malinterpretado las palabras de Draco, pero esa pregunta salió desde el fondo de su corazón, después de todo, ya era hora de aclararse.

-Que dices?- el rubio volvió de golpe a la realidad y lo miró extrañado.

-Que esto para ti es solo un buen rato, igual como lo fue la otra noche…-no pensó que darse cuenta de la realidad le doliera tanto, pero permaneció firme y se alejó un paso del rubio.

- Harry, no…escucha…estas malinterpretando lo que dije…- trato de acercarse, realmente las cosas no estaban saliendo del todo bien, no quería que el moreno se hiciera una idea equivocada de lo que sentía.

-Yo no estoy malinterpretando nada…solo repito tus palabras…fui un tonto al pensar…olvídalo- se encamino hacia la puerta.

-Espera!…estas siendo un tonto ahora yéndote sin dejar que me explique- se acercó rápidamente a Harry y lo tomó del brazo.

-No hay nada que explicar, ya me quedo bastante claro lo que piensas…y no tiene caso seguir hablando- se giró y puso una mano en la manija de la puerta, quería salir lo más pronto de ahí, no quería que Draco viera lo dolido que estaba, no quería que notara cuanto le había afectado.

Por un demonio!, no podía dejar que Harry se fuera, si lo dejaba ir significaba perderlo y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Tenía que hacerle caso a D´Agremont…tener valor…ser sincero con Harry…pasara lo que pasara.

Te quiero…- dijo con voz queda, esperando la respuesta del otro.

Que dijiste?- Harry se quedo helado junto a la puerta semi-abierta, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, se volteó a mirar al rubio.

Dije que te quiero…y que jamás podría considerar todo lo que hemos pasado como solo un buen rato…-dijo mirándolo a los ojos, se acercó y le acaricio la mejilla, estaba temblando, muerto de nervios, pero ya no podía dar pie atrás.

Draco…yo…- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, el rubio le había dicho que lo quería, había pronunciado las palabras que más deseaba escuchar y ahí estaba él parado como un tonto sin saber que responder.

No me digas nada, solo escucha…yo…realmente siento esto, no estoy jugándote una mala broma, no me preguntes como empezó, porque realmente no estoy seguro…solo se que no puedo sacarte de mi mente…Te Quiero Harry…creo que siempre lo he hecho.- volvió a acariciar su mejilla, rozando sus labios con delicadeza.

Ya estaba hecho, le había dicho todo al moreno, no había necesidad de seguir ocultando cosas, ahora solo quedaba seguir juntando valor para enfrentar lo que sea que fuera a pasar. No podía prever la respuesta de Harry, el chico estaba frente a él, paralizado, mirándolo fijamente, tal vez tratando de descubrir algún dejo de mentira en sus palabras.

Esto definitivamente era uno de los tantos sueños que había tenido y realmente no quería despertar…el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, no sabia que hacer, había sido todo tan repentino…solo quería decirle a Draco que él también lo quería y que nada mas importaba, pero no le salían las palabras, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, se acercó juntando todo el valor que tenia y lo besó, dulce y tiernamente, traspasando todos sus sentimientos en el beso.

-También te quiero Draco- susurró en sus labios y se perdió en esos iris grises que le anulaban el pensamiento. Draco le dio una sonrisa y volvió a besarlo.

Se perdieron en el beso, mientras la noche avanzaba, demostrándose todo cuanto sentían, repartiendo caricias tiernas y susurrándose cuanto se querían, hasta que finalmente Harry rompió el contacto y miró al rubio, el rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

Me encanta cuando te sonrojas- dijo Draco divertido y le robo un beso corto.

Oh cállate- se apoyo contra el escritorio del profesor y atrajo a Draco hacia él.

Se abrazaron en silencio, el rubio acariciaba el cabello de Harry y este deslizaba su mano por la espalda del rubio. No querían volver a separarse.

D´Agremont lo sabe verdad?...quiero decir…esto…- dijo Harry repentinamente- de eso hablaban cuando llegue.¿ Por que le dijiste?

Yo no le dije nada- se separo del abrazo y se acomodo en el escritorio junto al moreno- creo que uso un Legeremens o algo así, o tal vez yo fui muy evidente…-soltó una risita.

Creo que un poco de ambos…- devolvió la risa- por lo visto no se veía molesto o sorprendido.

Para nada!...fue muy amable y comprensivo, tenía mis dudas sobre si confiar en él al comienzo, pero debo decir que no me equivoque…es un buen tipo- miró hacia la puerta- creo que si no hubiera sido por él hubiera tardado más en reunir el valor.

Debo darle las gracias entonces…-posó su mano sobre la de Draco, presionándola suavemente.

Creo que ambos debemos dárselas- le sonrió al moreno y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

Se quedaron así un rato más, simplemente disfrutando del contacto y la compañía, en silencio.

Que haremos ahora Draco?-dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba el cabello- quiero decir…ahora somos…-no sabia como plantear su duda, pero quería saber.

Oh…había olvidado esa parte!- se separo del moreno, se posiciono frente a él y puso una rodilla en el suelo-Te gustaría ser mi novio?-le dio una sonrisa encantadora y le tomo la mano.

Sí!...quiero decir…Draco por Merlín! Levántate!- lo tomo y lo levanto- no seas idiota…-

Llevamos 5 segundos como novios y ya me estas insultando?...eres increíble Potter- le sonrió divertido y le acaricio la mejilla.

No era precisamente a lo que me refería cuando dije que haremos ahora…-

Lo sé…pero quería hacer las cosas como corresponde, no es necesario que te enfades-

No estoy enfadado…- le sonrió y se acerco darle un beso breve.

No se realmente que haremos, no voy a mentirte, solo se que quiero estar contigo…pase lo que pase…o por lo menos hasta que Weasley me asesine cuando se entere que estas saliendo conmigo- soltó una risa sin humor.

Le dará un ataque cuando lo sepa…realmente no había pensado en eso…-

Su expresión se ensombreció, realmente no había pensado en que dirían sus amigos cuando supieran que tenía algo con Draco, sobre todo lo asustaba la reacción de Ron, después de todo él y Draco se odiaban a muerte. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que Ron se alejara de él, era su mejor amigo, por mucho que quisiera a Draco, le dolería perderlo, a él y a Hermione.

Draco noto la tristeza en la expresión de Harry y el temor regreso a el como al principio, sabia lo mucho que el moreno apreciaba a sus amigos y lo doloroso que sería para él perderlos por causa de Draco…no quería pensar que por esa razón Harry decidiera alejarse de él.

No perdemos nada al intentarlo verdad?...digo…se que me he comportado como un infeliz con Weasley y Granger…pero estoy dispuesto a mejorar mi actitud…no quiero que te alejes de mi…no ahora…-

Lo miró directo a los ojos y Harry pudo sentir el temor emanando de los iris grises, así como también la sinceridad de sus palabras.

No me alejare Draco, no quiero hacerlo…ellos…tendrán que entender…-se acerco al rubio y lo abrazó.

Draco le devolvió el abrazo, de forma intensa, aferrándose a él como si fuera a dejarlo de un momento a otro y se separo para darle un beso lento, lleno de sinceridad.

Se quedaron ahí, abrazados y repartiendo besos cortos, diciéndose "te quiero" de tanto en tanto, disfrutando del momento y pensando en todo lo que se venia por delante, hasta que el momento de irse llego.

Se dirigieron a la puerta tomados de la mano y cuando Harry iba a tomar la manija, esta se abrió y el Profesor D´Agremont apareció en el umbral, pareció sorprendido, pero al fijarse en sus manos unidas les sonrió.

Veo que están decididos a alargar su castigo la mayor cantidad de noches posibles - dijo divertido- no pensé que les gustara tanto hacer pociones.

Después de casi un mes es imposible no tomarle el gusto, no cree Profesor?- respondió Draco en el mismo tono sin soltar la mano de Harry.

Tiene razón…por lo que veo- dijo bajando la vista nuevamente a sus manos unidas- han decidido dejar de revolotear uno alrededor del otro y han aclarado sus asuntos, tranquilo Sr. Potter, pueden confiar en mi…el Sr. Malfoy lo tiene claro…verdad Draco?.- miro al rubio con expresión relajada.

Por supuesto que sí…-el rubio le devolvió una sonrisa y miró a Harry que ahora lucia un poco mas relajado.

Sí…este…Draco me contó de la conversación…Gracias Profesor- también le sonrió, después de todo necesitarían el apoyo de alguien ahora que habían decidido seguir adelante, y si Draco confiaba en él, él también lo haría.

No me de las gracias Sr. Potter…ahora solo sean cuidadosos…y si necesitan algo no duden en contar conmigo…ya es hora de que se vayan a la cama, no vaya a ser que Filch los atrape por el corredor- les abrió la puerta para que pasaran - Buenas Noches…-

Buenas Noches Señor - dijeron al unísono y salieron.

Caminaron sin soltarse de las manos, en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, Draco se sentía feliz, completo, como nunca antes, disfrutando del calor de la mano de Harry sobre la suya, no pudo evitar sonreír. Harry por su parte sentía que caminaba sobre nubes aun escuchando el "te quiero" de Draco en sus oídos.

Tenias razón…realmente es un buen tipo- dijo Harry mientras caminaba.

Lo es…tuvimos suerte de que fuera el quien se diera cuenta y no otro..- lo miró un momento y se detuvo al llegar a la separación del pasillo.

Mucha suerte…ya… debemos irnos…- realmente no quería hacerlo.

Draco se acercó y le acaricio la mejilla suavemente- Buenas Noches…- dijo y lo beso, disfrutando hasta el ultimo segundo de contacto.

Buenas noches- dijo Harry luego de separarse y le sonrió- Nos vemos mañana- camino hacia la derecha, donde doblaba el pasillo. Draco dobló hacia la izquierda, pero repentinamente se volvió.

Harry!...- el moreno volteo a mirarlo…

Si?..- lo miro interrogante…

Te quiero…de verdad lo hago…- lo miro un momento y se encamino por el pasillo.

También yo Draco…también yo…-dijo Harry y se giro, para empezar a caminar hacia su sala común.

Caminaron en silencio, cada uno recordando las palabras del otro, sintiéndose más felices que nunca en su vida, con el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora. Había sido una noche de descubrimientos y confesiones que cambiaria su vida aun mas de lo que ya había cambiado, realmente no importaba lo que pasara ahora…juntos tendrías el valor de enfrentarlo…juntos seguirían adelante…pase lo que pase.


	8. Chapter 8 Enfrentamientos

**Capitulo 8: "Enfrentamientos"**

Harry llego a la sala común de Gryffindor sin darse cuenta, estaba como flotando entre nubes, pensando en lo que había pasado y recordando las dulces palabras de Draco, en realidad jamás pensó que el rubio fuera tan tierno…tan…perfecto. Pasó por el retrato y caminó hacia la escalera que subía hacia los dormitorios, sin notar que una persona sentada junto al fuego lo esperaba.

-¡Vaya, Harry!, pensé que no regresarías- dijo la voz de Ron. El moreno dio un respingo saliendo de su ensueño y se volvió a ver al pelirrojo.

-¡Ron! ¡Me asustaste!, pensé que ya estarías en la cama, es más de medianoche - caminó hacia él y se sentó en el brazo de una butaca.

- Sí, pero no podía dormir, me quede un rato más ayudando a Hermione a repasar y se me fue el sueño- se estiró cuan largo era en su butaca- así que decidí esperarte… ¿que tal el castigo?

-¿Castigo?... ¿que castigo?- lo miró con expresión de pregunta.

-Como que "¿que castigo?", no se supone que vienes del aula de D´Agremont…¿acaso no estuviste toda la noche preparando pociones con el hurón?- lo miró como si hubiera dicho lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Hurón? ¡Ahh!...claro, claro…pociones, sí eso…-respondió un poco ausente.

-¿Estás bien Harry?, te noto distraído- se acomodó un poco en la butaca.

-Estoy bien Ron, solo un poco cansado, no he dormido mucho últimamente- se dejó caer en su butaca.

-Me imagino que tienes pesadillas después de llevar casi un mes viendo a Malfoy todas las noches- soltó una carcajada- aun me cuesta creer que no se hayan peleado en todo este tiempo.

-Pues tendrás que creerlo, hemos sobrevivido él uno al otro sin problemas, incluso hemos intercambiado algunas palabras sin caer en los insultos- observó atento la sorprendida cara de Ron, sabía que eso era dilatar mucho la verdad, pero no podía decirle todo a su amigo.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Malfoy hablándote como una persona civilizada?, no me lo creo…de todas formas ¿Cuándo piensan terminar el castigo? Ya casi no te vemos…- se enderezó.

-Draco puede ser muy amable cuando quiere- dijo sonriendo sin querer.

-¿Draco? Desde cuando aquí lo llamas Draco- lo miró ceñudo, preguntándose por que sonreía- no creo que tú y el hurón se hayan hecho "amigos" haciendo pociones- habló como si la sola idea le pareciera ridícula.

-Lo dices como si fuera el fin del mundo- intentó sonar lo más casual posible.

Tal vez esa simple conversación le diera pistas sobre lo difícil que sería decirle a Ron lo que sentía por Draco y sobre todo contarle lo que ya estaba pasando entre ellos.

-¿Es que acaso te parece algo normal?, no me digas que consideras la idea, porque si es así pensaré que te tomaste alguna poción por error.

-Oh no exageres, no crees que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y cosas como para seguir con una rivalidad de adolescentes?

-¿Rivalidad de adolescentes? Oh vamos Harry sabes muy bien que esto trascendió mucho más allá de eso…Malfoy fue un mortifago, pudo haber matado a Dumbledore, pudo habernos entregado…-

-¡Pero no lo hizo!, ¡se mantuvo al margen! Todo lo que su situación le permitía…lo hacía por su familia- trato de explicarle.

-No puedo creerlo…realmente no puedo creerlo…-se levantó de la butaca y miró a Harry con expresión de incredulidad.

-¿Que es lo que no puedes creer?-dijo mirándolo también.

-Estas defendiendo a Malfoy…y…¡ peor que eso!, ¡ lo justificas!...¡¿es que acaso te volviste loco?!- las orejas de Ron empezaban a ponerse rojas.

-Yo no…Ron por favor, ya es tiempo de que superes el tema de Malfoy…y no lo justifico, solo digo las cosas como realmente pasaron- se puso de pie.

- ¡¿Las cosas como realmente pasaron?!...¡ por favor!- dio un bufido-lo único que paso es que se comportó como un maldito bastardo por puro gusto, nada más- le dio la espalda a Harry como si eso diera por finalizado el tema.

-Pero ya no…no ha vuelto a meterse con nosotros, desde que termino la guerra- se acercó a Ron.

-¿Y eso le perdona todo lo que hizo en el pasado?- dijo volteándose.

-No se trata de eso, es solo que te demuestra que ha cambiado…-hizo una pausa- si te demostrara que realmente se arrepiente… ¿acaso no le darías una oportunidad?- sabia que pedía demasiado, el odio estaba tan arraigado en el corazón de Ron que dudaba siquiera que el pelirrojo considerara acercarse a Draco, aunque fuera el ultimo ser sobre la tierra.

-No- dijo de forma rotunda mirando a Harry- ni aunque se arrastrara frente a mi suplicando perdón- se alejo unos pasos-Buenas noches Harry- subió las escaleras y dejó al chico solo con sus pensamientos.

Se quedo un rato mirando la escalera, con las palabras de Ron dándole vueltas en la cabeza. No quería pensar en cómo sería la reacción de su amigo cuando le confesara que estaba enamorado de Draco si se había puesto furioso con solo haberle insinuado darle una oportunidad al rubio. Al parecer las cosas iban a ser más difíciles de lo que pensaba. Un poco de la felicidad que sentía por lo que había pasado hace unas horas se había esfumado. Tenía miedo, no quería perder a Draco, pero tampoco quería perder a sus amigos.

Subió al dormitorio pensando que podía hacer para solucionar su situación, se puso el pijama, observando a Ron que estaba tapado hasta la cabeza y se metió en la cama, pensando en Draco y en todo lo que se venía por delante.

Despertó temprano después de un sueño lleno de besos, caricias y palabras dulces, donde unos ojos grises lo miraban cargados de deseo…realmente tendría que hacer algo con sus sueños, ya que temía que lo descubrieran despertando con una erección de campeonato y gritando el nombre de Draco mientras se tocaba.

Se duchó y vistió en soledad al notar que Ron ya no estaba en su cama, lo más seguro es que aun siguiera enojado luego de su discusión de ayer. Decidió darle tiempo para que se le pasara y bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a desayunar.

-Harry!- gritó Hermione mientras bajaba la escalera del cuarto de las chicas a toda velocidad.

-Hermione! Aun no vas a desayunar?- esperó a que la chica se reuniera con él.

-No, me entretuve leyendo…vas al Gran Comedor?- se apoyó en la mesa y acomodó unos libros en su mochila- Y donde esta Ron? Aun duerme?-dijo sin dejar de ordenar los libros.

-Sí, voy para allá…Ron?...ehhh…pues no lo sé…no estaba cuando desperté…tal vez…ya desayuno solo…- bajó la mirada apesadumbrado.

-Pasa algo Harry?...Hay problemas entre ustedes?-preguntó mientras retomaban la marcha y salían por el retrato.

-Mmmm…creo que está un poco enfadado conmigo-

-Enfadado? Y por que? Acaso discutieron?- lo miró interrogante.

-Un poco…sí- no sabía cómo empezar a explicarse.

-Un poco? Porque no me cuentas lo que paso, tal vez podría tratar de ayudar o hablar con él- puso una mano en el hombro de Harry y lo detuvo antes de entrar al Comedor.

-Te cuento dentro, vale?-señaló la mesa de Gryffindor que estaba más o menos vacía y sobre todo sin rastro de Ron.

-De acuerdo- caminaron entre los estudiantes y se sentaron en el lugar más despejado.

Harry miraba a todos lados buscando a Ron pero sin resultado, hasta que se topó con unos ojos grises que lo miraban desde el extremo de la mesa de Slytherin, sin pensarlo, sonrió y el calor subió a sus mejillas. Draco devolvió la sonrisa de manera sutil y bajo la mirada.

-Y bien Harry, que pasó?-tomó un poco de su jugo de calabaza, había notado la sonrisa que le había dado el rubio a Harry, pero decidió ignorarlo- Por que discutieron?-

-Por Malfoy- le dijo sin dudar, sabía que Hermione no se alteraría como Ron.

-Por Malfoy? Y que tiene que ver él, le hizo algo a Ron?-la sonrisa que había visto en el rubio volvió a su mente y le dio una mala sensación.

-No, no le hizo nada, es solo que tenemos una diferencia de opinión sobre él…-no sabía cómo seguir.

-Diferencia de opinión?-lo miró con una tostada a medio comer.

-Solo le dije a Ron que tal vez Malfoy no es tan malo como antes- lo dijo de la forma más casual posible.

-Y eso que significa?- algo le decía que las cosas estaban dando un giro diferente.

- Que ha cambiado, ya no se comporta como antes...ha sido…amable conmigo- eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-Me dices que te has hecho amigo de Malfoy durante el castigo y trataste de hacer que Ron lo entendiera?-lo miró como si hablara con un niño pequeño que han descubierto en una travesura.

-Bueno…yo…algo así…quiero decir, nos entendemos, hemos conversado- y mucho más que eso pensó, le sudaban las manos mientras trataba de explicarle a Hermione.

-Bueno, es lógico que Ron se molestara, ya sabes que no soporta a Malfoy…y saber que estas disfrutando el tiempo con él en vez de pasarlo con nosotros no es algo que le agrade escuchar- dio un sorbo a su té y miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde descubrió a Draco con los ojos clavados en Harry.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero…ya ha pasado tanto tiempo, tantas cosas…ambos sabemos que todo lo que hizo Draco fue por influencia de sus padres y por miedo- la miró fijo- y si realmente ha cambiado? Si realmente demostrara que se arrepiente de sus acciones?...serías capaz de darle una oportunidad?- le lanzó una mirada esperanzada, no quería creer que Hermione se enfadaría igual que Ron.

-No lo sé Harry, es decir, tienes razón…ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y desde que regresamos a Hogwarts no se ha metido con nosotros…pero sería difícil confiar en él…sobre todo para Ron- le dio una mordida a su tostada y miró fijamente a Harry.

-Lo sé…y entiendo, solo espero que a Ron se le pase el enfado y comprenda lo que quiero decir…Draco no es una mala persona- dio una mirada rápida hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

-Solo dale tiempo…ya se calmara- miró su reloj- ya vámonos a clases, se nos hace tarde.

Se levantaron y avanzaron hacia el Hall, haciéndose espacio en la escalera de mármol, no notó que Draco también se había levantado y se escabullía entre los demás estudiantes que pasaban para darle alcance sin que Hermione lo notara. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le tomó la mano rápidamente y le deslizó un trocito de pergamino arrugado, se giró de forma veloz y se alejó en la dirección opuesta sin que nadie notara lo que había pasado.

Harry sintió el fugaz calor de la mano de Draco y apretó el pergamino dentro de su palma, lo guardó en su bolsillo y siguió caminando junto a Hermione rumbo al aula de Transformaciones. Tendría que esperar a llegar ahí para poder leer el mensaje del rubio.

Al llegar al aula vieron a Ron hablando animadamente con Seamus y Dean en un rincón, al notar la presencia de Harry y Hermione el pelirrojo se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Chicos! Lamento haberme ido sin avisarles, estábamos arreglando asuntos de negocios con Seamus y Dean- apuntó hacia el fondo del aula.

-De negocios?- preguntó Harry. Al parecer el pelirrojo había optado por fingir que nada había pasado entre ellos.

- Sip, los chicos tienen muchas ideas para los Sortilegios Weasley que pienso mostrarle a George- dijo con una sonrisa- serán éxitos seguros.

-Eso es genial!...piensan hacer sociedad?- preguntó Hermione.

-Quien sabe?...si tenemos éxito podemos unirnos…todo depende de lo que opine George.

-Estoy segura de que estará de acuerdo…-

Siguieron hablando sobre la tienda de bromas y sus futuras ideas mientras se sentaban y esperaban a que llegara la Profesora McGonagall. Aprovechando el tema de distracción, Harry saco de su bolsillo el trocito de pergamino, lo alisó y leyó:

"_Aula 13, después de clases  
no te retrases, te extraño"_

_D._

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras guardaba la pequeña nota nuevamente en su bolsillo. El también lo extrañaba, se moría de ganas de besarlo, así que con esas ansias llenándolo se dispuso a esperar a que pasara la clase.

Fueron los cuarenta y cinco minutos más largos de su vida, la clase se arrastraba lenta mientras él pensaba en una excusa que decirles a Ron y Hermione cuando llegara el momento de ir con Draco. Al final, cuando la Profesora McGonagall dijo que podían irse, metió sus cosas de forma desordenada en la mochila, dijo un rápido "– Nos vemos en la siguiente clase chicos- " y salió rápidamente del aula, dejando sus amigos perplejos , echando a correr apenas alcanzó el pasillo.

Llego al aula 13 en menos de cinco minutos, miró alrededor verificando que no había nadie cerca mirando y entró. Era una habitación oscura, llena de pupitres apilados en las paredes, por el aspecto que tenía era evidente que no había sido usada en mucho tiempo.

-¿Draco?- pregunto vacilante, cerrando la puerta tras él- ¿Draco, estas aquí?

Un silencio sepulcral llenaba la sala, no había rastro del rubio, pero repentinamente sintió unas manos que lo jalaban y al instante unos labios ansiosos cubrían los suyos, besándolo apasionadamente. Se sintió arrastrado y sujetado contra la pared, mientras unas manos cálidas le acariciaban el pecho sobre la camisa. Profundizó el beso al reconocer el sabor de Draco en sus labios y sus lenguas se unieron en una batalla sin tregua, suaves gemidos escapando de las bocas de ambos.

-Mmmm…Draco…- gimió el moreno al sentir esas manos deslizarse bajo su ropa y acariciar su abdomen.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe- murmuró el rubio de forma sensual en su oído haciéndolo estremecer.

-Y yo…-se unieron en un nuevo beso, más entregado que el anterior, disfrutando del sabor de la boca del otro, recorriéndola incansablemente.

Draco se separó y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos y mordidas por la mandíbula y cuello de Harry, al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la túnica y le desabotonaba la camisa. Harry se deshacía en gemidos de placer y anticipación al sentir los labios del rubio recorriéndolo, pero no perdió tiempo, movió sus manos hacia los botones de la ropa de Draco y comenzó a desatarlos también, alternando caricias.

Se acercaron más el uno al otro, cerrando la distancia entre ellos, rozando sus desnudas y ardientes pieles, sin dejar de besarse. Harry apoyado contra la pared sentía la ya firme erección del rubio frotarse contra su cadera. Se deslizaron hasta el piso y usando su propia túnica como alfombra, Draco recostó a Harry y continúo con su camino de besos bajando por el pecho, maravillándose con el aroma del moreno. Mordisqueó suavemente uno de los pezones arrancando un pequeño grito del otro, le sonrió de manera juguetona y continua descendiendo, repartiendo besos en el abdomen hasta llegar a la cintura de sus pantalones. Abrió el botón y bajo el cierre lentamente, sin dejar de mirar directamente a los ojos a Harry, finalmente enganchó sus dedos en la orilla de la ropa y la bajo de un solo tirón, quitándosela y dejándolo completamente desnudo y a su merced.

-No…no es justo- dijo Harry acercando sus manos a la cintura de los pantalones de Draco- tú aún tienes tu ropa.

-Oh eso se soluciona rápido-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, ayudo a Harry a desabrochar su pantalón y se quito toda la ropa de un solo paso.- ¿Mejor así?- dijo riendo sensualmente y acercándose como un gato.

-Perfecto- dijo jadeante al ver el cuerpo del rubio, su piel perfecta, su abdomen plano, con un suave camino de vello casi imperceptible que culminaba en su majestuosa y firme erección.

Draco al sentirse observado se acercó más a Harry.

-Merlín…eres delicioso- dijo en un ronco murmullo admirando el cuerpo de Harry, deslizó una mano lentamente desde el pecho hasta llegar a la erección del moreno, la que acarició lenta y sensualmente. Harry se arqueó ante el toque y elevó las caderas buscando más contacto con esa mano que lo volvía loco.

-Draco…por favor…-sentía su cuerpo arder y su corazón latir desbocado al sentir a Draco recorrerlo.

-¿Quieres que te toque?- dijo acariciando suavemente la sensible piel de los muslos de Harry.

-Si…ahhh…Draco- sentía esas manos moverse lentamente sobre su piel, torturándolo.

-Dímelo…- rozó la punta del miembro del chico haciéndolo gritar- Dime lo que quieres- lamió el lóbulo de su oreja y se alejó mirándolo con los ojos llenos de deseo.

-Tócame, por favor Draco…tócame…-puso sus manos en los hombros del rubio y lo acercó más a él.

-Haré mucho más que tocarte, te lo aseguro- ronroneó y lo volvió a besar.

Se fundieron en un beso intenso, demandante, sus lenguas se acariciaban de forma apasionada, Draco delineó el labio inferior de Harry y lo mordió arrancándole un gemido mezcla de dolor y placer. Sus manos acariciaban la dureza del moreno, imponiendo un ritmo, recorriendo toda su longitud. Se inclinó hasta dejar su rostro a la altura de las caderas del chico y sin soltarlo deslizo su lengua por la punta demorándose en la pequeña hendidura, mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba los testículos.

-Oh Merlín bendito Draco!- no pudo contener el grito que escapó de su garganta al sentir la lengua de Draco sobre su piel y se aferro a los cabellos rubios tirando tal vez con excesiva fuerza.

-Te…gusta…lo…que hago?-dijo el rubio alternando cada palabra con una lamida.

-Síí…ohh…síí- estaba desbordado de placer y no sabía cuánto podría soportar las atenciones de Draco.

Sentir a Harry gemir y retorcerse de placer se estaba volviendo una adicción para Draco, cada sonido que salía de la boca de Harry lo excitaba de sobremanera y movido por esa excitación, siguió lamiendo, succionando y besando toda la longitud del moreno, acariciando sus testículos y mordiendo la suave piel de su muslo interno.

Durante el proceso lamió uno de sus dedos y separó suavemente las nalgas del moreno, sin dejar de succionar y acaricio la delicada piel de la entrada, trazando círculos sin atreverse aún a hacer algo más.

Harry estaba en la gloria, la boca de Draco le producía sensaciones aún más intensas que la primera vez que lo tocó, pero al sentir como el rubio separaba sus nalgas y acariciaba su entrada se tensó y trató de alejarse.

-No, Draco…detente- era difícil luchar contra las sensaciones, pero las alarmas en su mente lo obligaban a reaccionar- por favor…espera- el rubio aún lo acariciaba, ajeno a sus palabras, por lo que Harry se echo hacia atrás y se separó completamente.

-Que demo...Harry que te pasa?- lo miró ceñudo el rubio tratando de acercarse nuevamente.

-Yo…no…no quiero- no sabía cómo explicarse, veía como Draco fruncía el seño.

-¿No quieres?...si esto es tu idea de una broma es de muy mal gusto- le dijo enfadado.

-¡Si quiero! Es decir…yo nunca…-bajó la vista avergonzado.

-Tú…Oh!-la realización lo alcanzo y entendió que le pasaba a Harry- ¿jamás has estado con nadie?- dijo suavemente.

-No…nunca…y no me gustaría que… la primera vez…- se sintió un poco más confiado, pero no levantó la vista y se cubrió un poco con su túnica.

-Hey…ven aquí- dijo acercándose y acariciándole la mejilla- Mírame- le levanto suavemente el rostro sin dejar de acariciarlo- No te preocupes, te entiendo y obviamente yo tampoco quiero que tu primera vez sea en una polvorienta aula- le dio un beso suave.

-Lo siento- susurro el moreno aun avergonzado, sabía que Draco tenía más experiencia que él, había escuchado muchos rumores durante los años y se sentía como un tonto.

-No seas tonto-dijo dulcemente- no tienes por que disculparte – se acerco a él y lo abrazó, apoyando la cabeza del moreno en su pecho.

-Gracias…-dijo acariciándole un costado-

-Te quiero…y quiero que todo sea especial…-susurro en su oído- claro…si es que tú quieres hacerlo…

-También te quiero, lo sabes…- se enderezo y lo miro a los ojos- y claro que quiero…es solo que aun no estoy listo…-se sonrojó.

-Entonces esperaremos el momento indicado- le sonrió dulcemente y lo beso- pero ahora…creo que tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente- dijo mirando lascivamente hacia sus aun firmes erecciones.

-Tienes toda la razón…-dijo siguiendo su mirada y sonriéndole de vuelta.

Se unieron en un beso dulce, sonriendo aun, aumentando la intensidad poco a poco, retomando las caricias olvidadas.

Draco sentía su corazón hinchado de felicidad, cada vez le parecía más increíble lo único que era Harry, lo especial que se sentía estar junto a él…lo quería y se encargaría de hacer que la primera vez que se entregara a él fuera inolvidable y perfecta.

Se sentía cada vez más seguro en los brazos de Draco, más seguro de que el rubio lo quería de verdad y estaba siendo sincero con él, había pensado que Draco se enfadaría por su negativa, pero su corazón dio un brinco de felicidad al sentir la comprensión y la dulzura del otro…

A medida que el tiempo pasaba los besos y las caricias se hacían más intensas, Draco acariciaba y besaba cada rincón del cuerpo de Harry, y le susurraba cuanto lo quería al oído.

-No sabes cuánto me gustas- murmuraba Draco mientras llenaba de besos el abdomen de Harry.

-Y tú no sabes cuánto me gusta que hagas eso…-dijo divertido y sonrojado el moreno.

-Oh y haré algo que te gustara más…-dijo y le dio un lametón largo y lento al miembro del moreno haciéndolo temblar y lanzar desesperados gemidos de placer.

-Dra…ohh Merlin!...de- su frase fue cortada por un nuevo beso del rubio, mientras este se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él y comenzaba con un rítmico vaivén que lograba que sus erecciones se frotaran de manera deliciosa.

-Te quiero, te quiero…- ronroneaba Draco en su oído alternando besos y lamidas a medida que el ritmo iba en aumento y sentía que el placer llegaba a su punto máximo.

-Ohh…¡Draco!...¡yo también!...no sabes cuánto…-sentía su piel arder y el placer arremolinarse en su bajo vientre, mientras elevaba sus caderas siguiendo a Draco y buscando más contacto.

- Harry…¡Merlín!-una electricidad lo recorrió y explotó en un orgasmo intenso derramándose sobre el abdomen y pecho de Harry.

-Draco!- grito el moreno y el orgasmo lo inundo al instante, sintiendo el placer recorrer todos los rincones de su cuerpo, liberándolo.

El rubio se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Harry, sintiendo la respiración agitada y los latidos de su corazón, descansando y disfrutando del contacto. No quería separarse, quería quedarse abrazado a él toda la vida. Luego de un momento, en el que se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando él uno del otro, Draco se separó y murmuró un hechizo de limpieza sobre ellos.

-Ya debemos irnos- murmuró el rubio con pesar.

-Sí…te voy a extrañar…-dijo acariciándolo, al mismo tiempo que se ponían de pie comenzaban a buscar sus ropas.

-Y yo…pero no dudes que recibirás más mensajes…aunque ahora utilizaré una lechuza…no quiero que Granger me descubra- dijo mirándolo serio.

-Sí…he estado pensando en eso…-dejo de vestirse y lo miró.

-¿Que quieres decir?...¿has pensado en decirles la verdad?- se detuvo también y devolvió la mirada.

-Mmmm…algo así…es decir…algo les insinué…- se apoyo en un escritorio, mientras volvía a vestirse.

-¿Algo les insinuaste?...- lo miro ceñudo y lo siguió hacia el escritorio.

- Sí…ósea les mencione el hecho de que ya no… nos llevamos tan mal…-no sabía cómo explicarse ante la expresión ceñuda de Draco

-Menos que mal diría yo…-dijo soltando una carcajada- y que te dijeron, que te buscarían una plaza en San Mungo?

-¿Así que asumes que el que este contigo debe estar completamente loco?-le devolvió la carcajada y lo miro divertido.

-Já já…muy gracioso Potter…ahora dime…¿cual fue su reacción?- termino de cerrarse la túnica y lo miró.

-Bueno, como era de esperarse Ron se enfado mucho, grito un poco y luego fingió que nada había pasado- le dio una mirada enfadada a Draco que había soltado un bufido- y Hermione creo que lo entendió, es decir, no piensa que el hecho de que tú y yo hagamos las paces sea al fin del mundo.

-Bueno…no es tan malo o si?...quiero decir…es un 50% de éxito- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esto no es una broma Draco, no se trata de tener o no tener éxito…se trata de mis amigos- se volteo hacia la puerta.

-No estoy bromeando, se que es importante para ti…y ya te dije que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de no traerte problemas-le tomo el brazo y lo giro hacia él.

-Lo sé…y lo siento…es solo que, me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes…que hubieran sido diferentes entre ustedes…- su voz denotaba algo de tristeza.

-Te entiendo…pero las cosas pasan por algo y si el destino quiso que estuviéramos en bandos opuestos era para darnos algunas lecciones- le acaricio el mentón suavemente- pero ahora tenemos la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo…no crees?

-Tienes razón- dijo y le dio un beso suave- no podemos dejarla pasar…aunque cueste un poco.

-Alguien me dijo una vez que las cosas que mas queremos siempre nos significan un sacrificio extra y al final eso es lo que las hace mas valiosas…el esfuerzo que ponemos en conseguirlas…- junto su frente con la de Harry- y yo te quiero…sin importar cuanto tenga que esforzarme- su corazón latía con fuerza, jamás pensó que sentiría algo así…menos por Harry.

-Draco…-se había quedado sin palabras, la sinceridad del rubio le hacia sentir que cualquier sacrificio valía la pena.

Se unieron en un nuevo beso, dulce esta vez, lento, demostrándose todo lo que sentían, tratando de traspasar al otro cada sentimiento, temor o duda que pudiera existir. Se abrazaron, sin dejar de besarse, hasta que Draco se separo anunciando la hora de irse.

-Tenemos que volver a clases- dijo apesadumbrado.

-Sí…los chicos deben estar preguntándose donde estoy…te voy a extrañar- dijo acariciando la mejilla de Draco.

-Y yo…pero nos veremos mañana…verdad?- le acaricio la nariz.

-Por supuesto…esperare tu lechuza…-le sonrió y se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

-De acuerdo…y Harry…-puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta- todo va a salir bien ya veras- le dio un suave beso y salió, perdiéndose por el pasillo.

-Eso espero Draco…-susurro- eso espero…-salió del aula y se encamino hacia el lado opuesto.

Llego al aula de Pociones con el tiempo justo, al entrar saludo al profesor que le dio una sonrisa amistosa y se sentó junto a Ron y Hermione, sin dejar de mirar hacia el rincón donde Draco ya estaba sentado junto a Blaise Zabini, al parecer había llegado hace unos cuantos minutos antes que él.

Hermione lo miro sospechosa, pero no le dijo nada. En su mente la idea de que Harry estaba en algo con Malfoy se hacia mas poderosa, recordó la sonrisa que se dieron en el Gran Comedor y el hecho de que habían llegado ambos tarde a la clase. Decidió evaluarlo mas tarde, tal vez solo imaginaba cosas y que llegaran tarde había sido una coincidencia.

-¿Donde te habías metido Harry?- le pregunto en un susurro.

-Solo…olvide…entregar un libro en la biblioteca…y tuve que correr hasta allá…- respondió nervioso.

-Mmmm…y por casualidad no te topaste con Malfoy por el camino?- decidió probar la reacción de Harry.

-Con…con Drac…Malfoy?...porque tendría que toparme con él?- su nivel de nervios aumento.

-Ohh no lo sé…-dijo Hermione sonando casual pero mirándolo intensamente- como ambos llegaron tarde, pensé que tal vez te había dado la lata en algún pasillo- el nerviosismo de Harry la hacia sospechar aun más.

-No…nada de eso…no lo vi…- se sentía extraño, estaría Hermione sospechando algo?.

-Oh que bien- le dio una sonrisa- pongamos atencion entonces.

-Sí…atención- respondió ausente y dio una mirada hacia donde estaba Draco.

La semana transcurrió de forma agitada para Harry y Draco, lograban verse todos los días luego de las clases o entre ellas, dando rienda suelta a su deseo y a todas las ansias que les producía verse tan poco. Habían vuelto a hablar sobre las posibilidades que tenía Harry de contarles a Ron y Hermione lo que había entre ellos, pero siempre terminaban en solo esperanzas, ya que el chico aun no reunía el valor, ni encontraba el momento propicio para hacerlo. Sabía que sus amigos sospechaban algo, sobre todo Hermione que lo miraba suspicaz cada ves que recibía un mensaje o se escabullía de las aulas sin dar explicaciones, la chica no lo cuestionaba, pero había algo en su mirada que demostraba que no era del todo indiferente a su comportamiento. Ron por su parte evitaba hacer cualquier mención sobre su pasada discusión o sobre Malfoy, y Harry no sabia si eso era mejor o peor.

En efecto, a medida que pasaban los días Hermione tenia aun más sospechas de que algo pasaba entre Harry y Draco, no había querido preguntarle a su amigo porque siempre que le mencionaba a Malfoy este se ponía nervioso y respondía ausente y con evasivas. Se había dado cuenta de los mensajes que recibía y de las escapadas que luego trataba de justificar con explicaciones débiles. Por ese mismo motivo y porque no le gustaba quedarse sin saber las cosas, sobre todo si involucraban a sus amigos decidió averiguar por su cuenta que era lo que estaba pasando. Harry había recibido un mensaje esa mañana y por su actitud demostraba que saldría huyendo apenas finalizara la clase, así que ella se adelanto, guardo sus cosas y decidió seguirlo.

Ron no era idiota, y le molestaba de sobremanera que sus amigos pensaran que lo era, se había dado cuenta del comportamiento extraño de Harry y de las sospechas de Hermione, pero no había querido hacer ningún comentario al respecto, porque sabía que sus amigos no le dirían nada. Así que decidió averiguar por su cuenta y seguir a Harry donde quiera que se escabullera esta vez.

Sin pensarlo, iban los tres en la misma dirección, ocultándose de los demás, sin saber que al final del camino la verdad saldría a relucir de una vez por todas.


	9. Chapter 9 Verdad

**Capitulo 9 "Verdad"**

Caminó hacia el aula donde se reunía con Draco cada día, se había despedido rápidamente de sus amigos y avanzó a paso veloz, ansioso por verlo una vez más y besarlo, el tiempo se hacia tan corto entre ellos, que necesitaba más, necesitaba a Draco las veinticuatro horas del día. No se había dado cuenta de que dos personas lo seguían en la oscuridad del pasillo. Aceleró el paso y giró con fuerza la manija de la puerta del aula 13, abriéndola, ansioso por entrar de una vez por todas.

¡Harry!- se levanto rápidamente del escritorio donde se había sentado a esperar y se acercó al moreno.

Dragón…- murmuro y cerrando la distancia entre ellos, lo sujetó de los brazos y lo besó apasionadamente. Draco dió un suspiró y se entregó al beso…le encantaba que lo llamara Dragón…

No se habían visto más que unos minutos en toda la semana, la creciente cantidad de deberes, la preparación de sus EXTASIS y los entrenamientos de Quidditch, no les habían permitido más que repartirse unos cuantos besos y palabras sueltas en los pasillos cuando lograban escabullirse.

Se carteaban a menudo, pero Harry notaba como Ron y Hermione lo miraban de forma sospechosa, y ya se le estaban acabando las excusas para evadir sus preguntas. Aún no encontraba el momento exacto para hablar con ellos y sabía que tendría que hacerlo más temprano que tarde. El tiempo pasaba, en unos meses acabarían Hogwarts y no pretendía ocultarse del mundo por temor a lo que pensaran de su relación con Draco. Se sentía feliz con el rubio, habían aprendido a conocerse y aceptarse, por lo que cada día su lazo era más fuerte, lo que lo hacia sentir seguro de que realmente quería estar con él. Draco no lo presionaba ni menos lo cuestionaba sobre el tema, pero Harry sabía que era algo que lo preocupaba, después de todo, él sabía cuan importantes eran sus amigos en su vida.

Te he extrañado tanto- murmuró Draco dentro del beso, acariciando suavemente el cabello de Harry.

Y yo…te juro que si pasaba un día más sin poder tocarte me volvería loco- se separó levemente y lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos grises que le quitaban el aliento.

Vaya…no sabía que te gustara tanto…tocarme- dijo juguetón y susurró esto último en el oído del moreno, rozando suavemente el lóbulo, sabiendo el efecto que causaba.

Sabes que me gusta mucho más que eso- afianzó su agarre sobre el rubio y lo volvió a besar, sintiendo la descarga eléctrica que lo recorría cada vez que los labios de Draco se posaban sobre los suyos.

Se perdieron en un beso lento, intenso y apasionado, lleno del ansia y el deseo reprimido durante toda la semana. Sus mentes solo podían pensar en lo maravilloso que era tenerse mutuamente y sus corazones latían con fuerza. Con el pasar de los días su relación era cada vez más fuerte, desde el momento en que se habían confesado sus sentimientos ya no habían vuelto a separarse. Confiaban el uno en el otro y Harry sentía que había encontrado al fin la persona que complementaba su alma. Por su parte Draco se sentía completo, lleno de esperanzas de que las cosas de ahora en adelante serian mucho mejor para ellos.

Tan ajenos estaban a la realidad que no se dieron cuenta cuando la puerta del aula se abrió suavemente y unos ojos castaños se les quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

Hermione caminó lo más rápido que pudo para no perder a Harry de vista, evitando delatar su presencia, pero por lo visto el chico iba demasiado apurado y metido en sus pensamientos que no era conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Mientras caminaba, se preguntaba con que se encontraría al final de esta persecución. Realmente no sabía que pensar, hace semanas que había notado el cambio en Harry, sus escapadas, las cartas misteriosas y ese estado como de "ausencia" en el que se encontraba permanentemente.

Al doblar por el pasillo opuesto a la Sala Común de Slytherin el nombre de Malfoy apareció en su cabeza, en realidad se aparecía constantemente en su cabeza cuando se ponía a pensar en lo que pasaba con Harry, después de todo el moreno había empezado actuar extraño desde que comenzó el castigo con él…al principio pensó que estaba fastidiado, después de todo reunirse cada noche con Malfoy para preparar pociones no era la idea de diversión para Harry, así que era lógico que se viera malhumorado. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, notaba como ese enfado iba desapareciendo y era reemplazado por esa aura de misterio y evasión que siempre se hacia presente cuando tocaban el tema de Malfoy. Otra cosa que daba vuelta en su mente era esa conversación que habían tenido en el Gran Comedor…

_¿Y si realmente ha cambiado?, ¿si realmente demuestra que se arrepiente de sus acciones?-_

Harry había sonado tan convencido, tan seguro de que era posible que Malfoy hubiera cambiado y que realmente era una buena persona, que le había causado sospechas, pero eso en vez de aclarar sus pensamientos los confundió más.

Dobló por un pasillo y miró alrededor siguiendo la pista de Harry, estaba en un lugar del castillo que no había recorrido antes, se veía abandonado. Era un amplio pasillo lleno de aulas, seguramente en desuso, cerradas con amplias puertas coronadas con números. Se ocultó tras una columna y observó como Harry entraba apresuradamente por la última puerta de la derecha.

Dió un suspiro y vaciló, después de todo se sentía un poco culpable al seguir a su amigo, pero realmente estaba preocupada. Harry siempre había confiado en ella y en Ron, siempre se habían contado todo y notar que el chico estaba cada vez más alejado de ellos le hizo pensar que lo que sea que ocultara era por decir lo menos importante. Hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y avanzó silenciosamente por el pasillo hasta la última puerta de la derecha, que tenía un desgastado número 13, tomó la manija y la abrió. El sonido de voces le indicó que Harry no estaba solo.

Tal vez el chico estaba teniendo una cita y no era nada tan serio como para mencionarlo, pero esa idea se perdió en su mente cuando se dio cuenta de que la voz que acompañaba a Harry era la de un hombre. No sabía porque, pero la voz se le hacia vagamente familiar. Frunció el seño y abrió un poco más la puerta, haciendo el menor ruido posible, metiendo la cabeza para poder tener una visión del interior. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la suave iluminación, lo que vió la dejo sin habla…

Harry y Malfoy se besaban como si se les fuera la vida en eso, era un beso entregado, intenso, como dos personas que se han amado toda la vida y llevaran mucho tiempo sin verse. Se quedó congelada en su sitio, observando, sin saber que hacer…

Vaya, al parecer Harry iba realmente apurado a donde quiera que fuera, esquivaba a todos con facilidad y sus pasos eran largos y agiles. Seguirlo no se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea fácil, ya que no solo tenía que evitar perderle la pista, si no que también tenía que evitar que Hermione lo descubriera.

No se sentía feliz por lo que estaba haciendo, al contrario, estaba un poco dolido ya que ninguno de sus amigos había confiado lo suficientemente en él como para contarle lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez Harry tenia una novia o algo así, lo cual no era nada del otro mundo como para ocultarlo, sería algo que realmente lo alegraría, ya que Harry siempre estaba muy solo en ese aspecto y al parecer Ginny ya no era de su interés porque la evitaba constantemente. Sí, tal vez era eso…tal vez Harry se veía con otra chica y no quería contarle por temor a que se enfadara por dejar a Ginny de lado.

Que idiotez la verdad, él no se enfadaría por eso, es decir, le agradaba la idea de que Harry formara parte de su familia de forma "legal" por llamarlo de alguna forma, pero al final era decisión del chico y estaba seguro de que no se quedaría con Ginny solo para complacerlo a él. Le dolía un poco pensar que Harry creyera que él no fuera capaz de entender algo así.

Siguió caminando sigilosamente, ocultándose de tanto en tanto tras los pilares, hasta que llegó a un pasillo abandonado lleno de aulas y se quedo observando. Harry entró rápidamente por la última puerta de la derecha y Hermione se ocultó en una columna delante de él. Esperó a ver si la chica se acercaba más antes de seguir avanzando, pero no alcanzó a dar un paso cuando vió a Hermione recorrer el camino hasta la puerta, abrirla lentamente, meter la cabeza para echar un vistazo y sacarla con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa. Se había quedado congelada mirando el interior del aula con la boca abierta apretando fuertemente la manija, como dudando si cerrar la puerta o no.

Al ver que Hermione no reaccionaba, decidió acercarse ¿Qué era lo que había visto dentro, como para quedar en ese estado de sorpresa absoluta? ¿Qué rayos hacia Harry en esa aula abandonada? Avanzo hacia la chica aun con preguntas dándole vueltas en la cabeza…

Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?- susurraba Draco en el cuello de Harry repartiendo pequeños besos.

Mmmm…creo que en todo este tiempo sin verte lo he olvidado - murmuró el moreno, temblando al sentir los labios del rubio en su piel.

¿Ah si? – preguntó mientras bajaba a las clavículas- Entonces tendré que hacerte un…- desabotonó la camisa y siguió repartiendo besos- pequeño…recordatorio- finalmente llegó a uno de los pezones y lo lamió, delineando el contorno con su lengua lentamente.

¡Oh Merlín!, no sabes como necesito ese recordatorio- dijo aferrando el cabello de Draco, que seguía bajando en su camino de besos.

Eres un impaciente- dijo el rubio y apoyó a Harry contra un escritorio.

Tú me pones así…- lo tomó por los hombros y lo besó de forma posesiva, recorriendo cada rincón de la boca de Draco, mordiendo su labio inferior.

El rubio devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, mientras sus manos descendían buscando la cinturilla de los pantalones de Harry…

¿Hermione? ¿Qué esta pasando ahí dentro?-

¿¡Ron!? , ¿que…que haces aquí? – respondió de un salto, sin soltar la manija de la puerta. Se había quedado tan congelada mirando, que no se había dado cuenta cuando el pelirrojo se había acercado a ella.

Eso mismo me pregunto yo… ¿que hacen Harry y tú aquí?- preguntó ceñudo.

¿Ha…Harry? De que hablas, Harry no esta aquí- intentó cerrar lentamente la puerta. No podía permitir que Ron viera lo que ocurría ahí dentro, menos pedirle que lo entendiera. Ni siquiera ella podía entender bien lo que había visto.

No es necesario que me mientas, los he seguido desde el aula…-vió la cara de sorpresa de la chica- ¿Y bien?- trató de acercarse a la puerta pero la castaña se lo impidió.

¡No! – dijo cortándole el paso- no, espera…no entres…no…- no sabía que decirle, no se le ocurría ninguna excusa lo suficientemente buena. Si los había seguido no tenia sentido mentir.

¿Y por que no? ¿que es lo que pasa?- dijo enfadado, ya esta hartándose de la situación, no le gustaban los secretos.

Yo…este...Harry… ¿Por qué no nos vamos?...hablemos en otra parte- lo tomó del brazo y trató de alejarlo.

Por un momento se sintió tentado de ir con Hermione a otro sitio y que le explicara la situación, pero su enfado y la curiosidad eran más fuertes.

¡No!, no me iré sin saber que rayos pasa aquí- dijo soltándose de un tirón del agarre de la chica- Estoy cansado de fingir que no pasa nada…¡esta situación ya lleva meses!- se volteó hacia la puerta- Basta de misterios…voy a entrar- giró la manija y entró.

¡Ron, no!...espera…- Hermione trató de detenerlo pero no tuvo éxito, así que no le quedo más que entrar tras él…

No alcanzó a dar un par de pasos cuando se quedó paralizado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…se le heló hasta la ultima gota de sangre y la voz se apagó en su garganta. Hermione llegó a su lado y se quedó mirando igual de sorprendida, esto era mucho peor de lo que ella había visto.

Harry estaba con el torso desnudo, apoyado sobre un escritorio, siendo besado y acariciado de forma apasionada, por un chico de cabello rubio mientras se retorcía de placer…un chico de cabello rubio platinado…

¡¿Harry?! – dijo el pelirrojo con voz ahogada.

El moreno sintió que un chorro de agua fría le caía por la espalda, podía reconocer esa voz en cualquier sitio, lo que no entendía era como había llegado allí. No se atrevía a mover ni un músculo, hasta que sintió a Draco apartarse rápidamente y mirar hacia la entrada con una expresión entre miedo y sorpresa. Se levantó y miró en la misma dirección, donde Ron y Hermione le devolvían la mirada con caras de incredulidad.

Ron…chicos…yo…- dijo vacilante.

Que… ¿que rayos esta pasando aquí?- se acercó un poco más y miró ceñudo a Malfoy.

Es evidente… ¿no Comadreja?- dijo burlón - Harry y yo íbamos a…

¡Draco! – interrumpió Harry- Ron…déjame que te explique…

¿¡Explicarme?!...¿¡explicarme!?...creo que lo que vi me explicó muchas cosas- dijo elevando la voz.

Ron…escúchame…no es lo que crees- la voz de Harry sonaba temblorosa y le dirigió una mirada de auxilio a Draco.

Sabía que tendría que haber hablado con sus amigos, que esta era la peor forma de que se enteraran, pero ya estaban ahí…así que tendría que tratar de explicarse lo mejor posible.

¡¿No es lo que creo?!...¡¿Verte a medio vestir y siendo besuqueado por este tipo no es lo que creo?!- las orejas de Ron ardían y el volumen de su voz iba en aumento.

Por si no lo recuerdas tengo nombre- dijo Draco dando un paso hacia el pelirrojo- y por lo que veo eso es lo que te molesta más...

¡Cállate hurón asqueroso!...¿Que demonios le hiciste a Harry?- parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría sobre Draco.

Ron… ¿de que hablas?...Draco no me ha hecho nada…- Harry intentó ponerse entre ambos para evitar la inminente pelea.

Claaaro, ahora entiendo por qué es "Draco"…-respondió el pelirrojo con tono de burla- ¿Es que acaso te volviste loco Harry?

Ron, por favor…tranquilízate…escucha a Harry…- Hermione trató de calmarlo posando una mano en su hombro pero el chico se apartó y la miró.

¡¿Escuchar a Harry?!...ahhh claaroo, ahora si tengo que escuchar, pero todos estos meses…¡meses! en que se ha estado escondiendo e inventando excusas no parecía muy interesado en que escuchara!...

Ohh vamos Weasley deja de ser tan Reina del Drama, ¿quieres?- dijo el rubio fastidiado. Sabía y entendía lo importante que eran Weasley y Granger para Harry, pero el pelirrojo exageraba…ni que el moreno se hubiera condenado al infierno por estar con él.

Draco, por favor…- dijo el moreno con tono cansado.

Lo siento León- dijo con una sonrisa dulce y le acarició el hombro, parándose junto a él en señal de apoyo.

¡Asshhh por favor!...no te hagas el tipo cariñoso y comprensivo ahora Malfoy, que el papel no te queda- dijo con tono asqueado Ron.

No estoy representando ningún papel Weasley, pero si no eres capaz de escuchar a tu amigo, dudo que me escuches a mi…- habló tranquilo, no quería discutir más, sabía que eso no le hacia bien a Harry.

Ron, por favor, estoy segura de que Harry puede explicar toda esta situación…- susurro Hermione, le tocó el hombro y miró a Malfoy.

Podía ver la preocupación por Harry en los ojos grises, sentía que era sincero, podía sentir la conexión entre ellos…el amor…y eso le parecía algo sorprendente y hasta un poco lógico…después de todo, del odio al amor…

De acuerdo…estoy escuchando…-se volteó hacia Harry y se cruzó de brazos.

Nunca había visto a Ron mirarlo así antes, podía sentir en sus ojos la mezcla de rabia, decepción y muchas otras cosas más que no lograba descifrar. Había llegado el momento de enfrentar la situación y dejar de esconder lo que sentía por Draco.

Mira Ron…de verdad, se que te debo una disculpa…a ambos- agregó mirando a Hermione- pero…la verdad es que…yo…estoy enamorado de Draco, estamos juntos…lo quiero…-miró fijamente a Ron esperando su reacción.

¿Que tú…lo quieres?- el pelirrojo no daba crédito a sus oídos, cada vez se convencía más de que Harry estaba bajo un hechizo o algo. No creía que su amigo realmente hablara en serio.

Y te aseguro que es un sentimiento mutuo…-Draco dió un paso y entrelazó su mano con Harry. El moreno le dió una sonrisa de agradecimiento y afianzo el agarre.

¡Ohh noo!...de verdad que esto es demasiado para mi…¡no puedo creer que te dejes engañar así!- Ron miraba a Harry como si no lo conociera.

¿Engañar?

¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta?!... ¡por Merlín!...es Malfoy, podría haberte hechizado o algo… ¿como no te das cuenta?- no sabía cómo hacer entender a Harry.

¿Acaso me crees tan tonto como para dejarme hechizar?- se sentía cansado, solo quería que su amigo entendiera y lo apoyara.

Bueno, si estas saliendo en serio con Malfoy definitivamente hay algo mal en ti…-dijo serio mirando las manos entrelazadas.

¡¿Acaso te molesta que este con el porque es un hombre?!- ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

¡Me molesta porque es Malfoy!... ¡Me molesta que te olvides de todas las cosas que tuvimos que soportar!, ¡Eso me molesta!- los ojos del pelirrojo brillaban de furia.

No deberías recriminar a Harry por eso…-dijo el rubio dando un paso hacia adelante, soltando a Harry- No me enorgullezco de todas las cosas que hice, en particular a ti, a tu familia…y también a ti Granger…- le dio una mirada intensa a Hermione, que le devolvió un asentimiento con la cabeza- Pero realmente quiero a Harry y él a mi…y si tengo que disculparme con cada uno de los seres que habitan en este castillo, lo haré…porque se reconocer mis errores y se que Harry lo vale…

El corazón del moreno latió con fuerza al escuchar las palabras de Draco, sabía que el rubio era sincero y eso le hizo quererlo aun más…le hizo darse cuenta de que lo amaba…

¡Suficiente!...quédate con tus disculpas Malfoy y tú…-dijo mirando a Harry fríamente- Quédate con él, después de todo has demostrado que es más importante que nuestra amistad…yo me voy…-dicho esto se volteó hacia la puerta y empezó a caminar.

Ron, espera…por favor…no hagas esto más difícil…- avanzó hacia él pero una mirada gélida por parte del pelirrojo lo detuvo.

Tú hiciste las cosas difíciles Harry…cuando decidiste enredarte con Malfoy. – se giró y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

¡Ron!...-Harry trató de seguirlo, pero las manos de Draco lo detuvieron.

Dale tiempo amor…- dijo con voz dulce, veía la tristeza en los ojos del moreno y se le partía el corazón- Déjalo pensar y aceptar la noticia…- lo miró y le acarició la mejilla.

Dra…Draco tiene razón Harry- dijo Hermione tímidamente , el rubio le dio una sonrisa rápida dándole a entender que no le molestaba que usara su nombre, la chica suspiro- Dale tiempo para que asimile la situación…ya sabes como es…-

Sí… tal vez tienes razón- se soltó de la mano de Draco y se acercó a la castaña- Lo siento Hermione, yo…- no sabía que decirle a su amiga, ya no quería pensar, sentía que había perdido a su amigo y no quería perderla a ella también.

No te disculpes Harry- dijo la chica acercándose a él- yo entiendo, no justifico que nos hayas ocultado esto…pero no te recrimino nada.

Y realmente no lo hacia, podía ponerse en el lugar de Harry y sabía lo difícil que había sido para él ocultarles todo y lo mal que se sentía. Y sobre todo podía ver el amor y la sinceridad en los ojos de Draco y eso alejaba todas sus dudas.

Gracias Mione…- susurró Harry y la abrazó.

No me agradezcas, ¿somos amigos no?- se miraron sonriendo- Iré con Ron, trataré de hablar con él…nos vemos luego- caminó hacia la puerta pero la voz de Draco la detuvo.

¡Granger!...- el rubio se adelantó - Gracias…- dijo sonriendo.

La chica lo miró, le devolvió la sonrisa y salió del aula.

Se quedaron solos en el aula, en silencio, mirándose, pensando en todo lo sucedido hasta que Draco rompió el silencio y la distancia.

Todo se va a solucionar León, no te preocupes- dijo acariciándole el cabello.

Eso espero Draco, eso espero…- lo abrazó y se acurrucó en su pecho, se sentía cansado, triste y asustado; los brazos del rubio lo hacían sentir seguro.

Dale tiempo al tiempo- susurró Draco y le dio un beso en la coronilla- Te quiero…muchísimo…pase lo que pase…-

Y yo a ti Dragón…no sabes cuanto- lo besó suavemente y se apretó más en su pecho, calmando su corazón con el suave perfume del rubio…

Recorrió el camino hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor llena de sentimientos y pensamientos. Estaba realmente sorprendida, jamás pensó que eso era lo que Harry ocultaba, en un principio pensó que se enfadaría, pero al ver la conexión entre ellos y el amor con que se trataban, sobre todo de parte del rubio todo cambió. Podía entender a Harry, y a pesar de que aun le duraba el impacto de saber que había elegido a Malfoy como pareja, se sentía feliz de que su amigo estuviera feliz…porque podía ver la felicidad que emanaba de él al tener al otro chico cerca.

Lo que ahora le preocupaba era Ron, era obvio que el chico no reaccionaria bien al enterarse, no por el hecho de que Harry estuviera saliendo con un hombre, si no que justo había elegido a la persona que más malos ratos les había hecho pasar, sobre todo a él. Esperaba que tarde o temprano lograra aceptarlo, Draco había demostrado, como decía Harry, que de verdad se arrepentía de las cosas que había hecho, o por lo menos sus palabras se escucharon sinceras…ya era momento de que Ron olvidara el pasado y tratara de darle una oportunidad a Malfoy…aunque fuera pensando en la felicidad de Harry.

Llegó a la Sala Común, pero no vió al pelirrojo por ninguna parte, por lo que asumió que debía de estar en su dormitorio, decidió subir a ver como estaba y de paso trataría de conversar con él. Al llegar arriba, vio a Ron recostado en su cama, mirando al vacio. Cuando el chico la vio entrar, se volteó y le dio la espalda.

No quería hablar más sobre lo que había pasado con Harry y el imbécil de Malfoy en esa aula, no quería confirmar que era real lo que había visto y escuchado…no podía creer que Harry los hubiera traicionado de esa manera, que hubiera elegido relacionarse con él y dejarlos a ellos de lado, sobre todo después de lo que habían pasado.

¿Ron?... ¿podemos hablar?- la chica se acercó a la cama y le habló suavemente.

No quiero hablar ahora Hermione…-no se movió, seguía dándole la espalda.

Por favor…conversemos- se sentó a los pies de la cama en espera de que el chico la mirara.

No tenemos nada que conversar Hermione…ya quedó todo bastante claro…y no me convencerás de darle el favor a Harry- se giró y la miró.

No quiero tratar de convencerte…solo quiero saber que piensas…Harry esta muy apenado por lo que pasó- le miró a los ojos buscando algo de preocupación pero las mirada de Ron era como el hielo.

Pues debería de haber pensado en eso antes de meterse con ese idiota- estaba tan enojado y dolido que no le importaba lo que sintiera Harry en este momento.

Estoy segura de que no lo hizo a propósito…simplemente…se enamoró…no puedes hacer nada contra eso- trató de sonar casual para no aumentar el enfado del chico.

¿Se enamoró?...Hermione no estamos hablando de una chica cualquiera… ¡estamos hablando de Malfoy!, ¿como puedes aceptar tan tranquilamente que se haya "enamorado" de él?- es que acaso ninguno de sus dos amigos era capaz de darse cuenta de la situación, realmente no entendía.

No es que lo acepte tan tranquilamente…también es sorprendente para mi…pero confío en Harry y se que Draco debe haberle dado las pruebas suficientes para creer en él…-

¿Osea que estas de su parte?- dijo con tono decepcionado.

No se trata de estar de una parte o de la otra Ron, se trata de confiar en Harry…si él es feliz con Draco, no podemos hacer nada más que apoyarlo…- quería con todo su corazón que Ron entendiera.

Pues yo no voy a apoyarlo en eso…yo no me creo todo ese cuento del arrepentimiento…nadie cambia de un día para otro…menos Malfoy- respondió testarudo.

Por lo visto Draco si ha cambiado…después de todo ha tenido tiempo de sobra para hacerle daño a Harry si es que esa hubiera sido su intención…trata de razonar Ron…no te dejes llevar por tu odio- no sabía como explicarle lo que ella lograba ver cuando miraba en los ojos del rubio.

Lo siento Hermione, pero no puedo aceptarlo, ni entenderlo…jamás pensé que Harry pudiera hacer algo así…sigo pensando que está cometiendo un error- respondió firme, no se dejaría apaciguar por las palabras de la chica.

Esta enamorado…no puedes culparlo por eso…es tu amigo, no te esta pidiendo que seas amigo de Draco, solo que aceptes lo que siente- ya no sabía que más decirle al pelirrojo para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Ya dije que no…es mi última palabra…y por lo que veo si estas de su parte, aunque digas que no se trata de eso- dijo de forma acusadora, se sentía peor que antes ahora que sabía que había perdido el apoyo de Hermione. Se giró y volvió a darle la espalda a la chica.

Lo miró voltearse y suspiró, ya no tenía caso seguir hablando con Ron, por lo menos ahora. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida, tal vez con el paso de los días las cosas mejorarían y el pelirrojo entendería la situación. Antes de llegar a la puerta se volteó y dándole una última mirada murmuró.

Si la situación fuera la contraria y fueras tú el que necesitara comprensión estoy segura de que Harry te entendería…y estaría de tu lado.

Abrió la puerta, salió y abandonó la habitación dejando a Ron con sus pensamientos.

Al sentir la puerta cerrarse tras Hermione se volteó y se quedo mirando, como esperando que la chica volviera a entrar y le dijera que todo había sido una broma planeada por ella y por Harry. Pero el tiempo pasó y Hermione no regresó, confirmándole que todo era real y que no podría hacer nada por cambiarlo. Se sintió aun más dolido que antes, sentía que había perdido a Harry, por que sabía que no sería capaz de aceptar esa situación, era algo que jamás pensó que tendría que vivir. De entre todas las personas del mundo tenía que fijarse en Malfoy…jamás llegaría a entenderlo. Además jamás pensó que Hermione lo aceptaría tan rápidamente…

…_trata de confiar en Harry…si él es feliz con Draco…_

Pues él no entendía como se podría ser feliz al lado de alguien como Malfoy. Se metió bajos las mantas sin quitarse la ropa y se tapó hasta la cabeza, no quería ver a nadie, estaba cansado…tal vez mañana despertaría y descubriría que solo había sido un mal sueño.

Llegó hasta su habitación y se puso el pijama aun pensando en todo lo que había pasado y sobre todo en las duras palabras de Ron. Sabía que tendría que seguir insistiendo antes de lograr algo con él, pero ahora no…el pelirrojo necesitaba tiempo para asumir que las cosas estaban pasando y al fin darse cuenta de que se equivocaba pensando así de la elección de Harry.

A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de sentir felicidad por Harry, pasando por alto el hecho de que estaba con un chico y para colmo de males con Malfoy, podía ver en los ojos de su amigo esa luz que se genera cuando se esta enamorado, la dulzura con la que trataba al rubio y la forma en que parecían complementarse y entenderse a la perfección. Era algo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar, pero por lo demás, lo que le preocupaba era la felicidad de su amigo y podía ver a leguas que era más que feliz con Draco. Después de todo las personas no elijen de quien se enamoran…y al parecer el rubio estaba igual de prendado de Harry…no podía apartar de su mente los gestos de preocupación del chico, la valentía con la que enfrentó a Ron y su impasible decisión de dejar en claro que lo que sentía era sincero.

Se metió en la cama y sonrió…

El amor…-

Se acomodó y se durmió pensando en cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante y en todo lo que Harry tendría que enfrentar.

Las velas aun iluminaban la abandonada aula, bañando todo con un suave resplandor y brindándoles las últimas trazas de calor a Harry y Draco, que seguían abrazados, en silencio, solo acompañados por el latir de sus corazones.

Todo mejorará… ¿verdad Draco?- dijo el moreno suavemente.

Por supuesto que sí amor…- respondió el rubio, acariciándolo tiernamente- todo mejorará…

Sabia que se venían días difíciles, sobre todo para Harry, pero no iba a darse por vencido, la verdad ya estaba dicha, solo había que dejar que las cosas tomaran su curso natural. Después de todo, no había sido tan malo como él creía que sería, tenían el apoyo de Granger y eso era una gran pieza a su favor. Weasley era un tema aparte, le costaría trabajo entender y aceptar que ahora Harry estaba con él y que lo que sentían era sincero...pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría. Por ese lado se sentía un poco culpable, a fin de cuentas él había sido el causante del odio engendrado por el chico…ahora se arrepentía de sobremanera. Pero no se daría por vencido, le demostraría a él y a todo el que lo dudara que había cambiado, que era una nueva persona y que era digno de Harry.

¿En que piensas Draco?-se acurrucó más en el abrazo del rubio.

Mmm…en que por una parte es bueno que se hayan enterado de lo nuestro- dijo sin dejar de acariciarlo.

Yo también lo creo…aunque me hubiera gustado tener el valor de decírselos…y que no nos descubrieran así…-levanto la cabeza para darle un corto beso en los labios.

Da gracias a Merlín de que no llegaron unos minutos después…si hubiera sido así tendrías que haber sacado de aquí el cadáver de Weasley…por que hubiera muerto de un paro cardiaco…- soltó una carcajada.

Idiota…- le golpeo el brazo, pero también sonrió.

Hubiera quedado con un trauma para toda la vida…quiero decir uno no ve todos los días a su mejor amigo cogiendo con un enemigo declarado- esta vez la carcajada fue más fuerte; el rubor tiño las mejillas del moreno.

¡Draco!...nosotros no…- sentía el calor en sus mejillas. Draco tenía una facilidad enorme para hacerlo sonrojar.

Oh no claro que no…pero yo sé que lo deseas tanto como yo…-ronroneo sensualmente y sin previo aviso chupo el lóbulo de su oreja.

¡Merlín!...no…espera…aquí no…-dijo de forma entrecortada. No era que no lo deseara con toda su alma, pero ese no era el lugar y su mente aun estaba turbada por lo ocurrido.

Jajaja…tranquilo León…solo estoy jugando…-le dio un beso fugaz y se separó- ya es hora de irnos, en unos minutos empezara el toque de queda. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Tienes razón…sí, ya me siento más tranquilo…- le acarició la mejilla.

Todo va a estar bien amor…yo estaré contigo…- devolvió la caricia, procurando hacer sentir a Harry cuanto lo quería, odiaba ver la mirada triste del moreno.

Lo sé…y te lo agradezco…-

Se besaron con ternura, de forma lenta y cariñosa, traspasándose todo los sentimientos y pensamientos positivos. Se sujetaban firmemente, intentando alargar el momento lo más posible, después de todo, llevaban una semana sin poder estar juntos.

¡Merlín!...lo siento no sabía… ¿Sr. Potter?... ¿Draco?- una voz desde la entrada los hizo separase de un salto y voltear en esa dirección.

¡ Profesor D´Agremont!- dijeron a coro.

Este…nosotros…estábamos- empezó a balbucear Draco, siempre los atrapaba en situaciones comprometedoras.

Oh! Olvídalo Draco, es evidente lo que están haciendo…siento interrumpir- dijo sonriendo y entró- parece que el destino se encarga de hacer que nos topemos en las situaciones menos indicadas.

Avanzó hacia uno de los estantes del fondo del aula y comenzó a sacar un montón de frascos polvorientos del fondo de los cajones, mientras canturreaba una extraña melodía, dejando a los chicos mirándolo sorprendido. Cuando terminó, metió los frascos en una caja que hizo aparecer con un movimiento de varita y caminó hacia ellos.

Creo que no soy el único que utiliza esta aula para guardar secretos- dijo mientras acomodaba los frascos para poder cerrar la caja.

Creo que tiene razón con eso del destino…no sabíamos que la utilizaba como bodega- dijo Draco más relajado.

¡Y me alegra que así sea!...me tranquiliza de sobremanera que hayan sido ustedes los que lo hayan descubierto…no se supone que estos frascos deban estar aquí…-una risa sospechosa salió de sus labios.

¿Ah no?- dijo el rubio mirándolo ceñudo. No quería pensar en que cosas estaría guardando el Profesor en el aula.

Oh no es nada ilegal, si es que estas pensando en eso…son solo pociones experimentales que la Profesora McGonagall no se alegraría de ver en mi aula, eso es todo- dijo con una amplia sonrisa- y ya todos sabemos como es Minerva cuando se enfada.

Creo que Harry y yo tenemos una idea…-sonrió Draco.

D´Agremont no respondió, solo devolvió la sonrisa y siguió ordenando sus frascos en la ya muy llena caja. Repentinamente miró a Harry con atención y frunció el entrecejo.

¿Se encuentra bien Sr. Potter?- dejó los frascos y se acercó al moreno.

Oh…este…yo…sí…sí estoy bien…-la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Harry.

Mmm…no me parece muy convencido…sus ojos están tristes…-lo miró fijamente, pero con dulzura- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

No lo creo Señor…pero gracias por preguntar…-respondió Harry apesadumbrado.

No agradezcas, ambos saben que si necesitan algo pueden confiar en mi- los miró a ambos con una sonrisa amistosa y regresó a sus frascos.

Lo sabemos Señor- dijo Draco- es solo que…los amigos de Harry se han enterado de lo nuestro y…

El Sr. Weasley no reaccionó del todo bien…-completó D´Agremont.

Exacto…-dijo Draco sorprendido, a veces pensaba que el Profesor podía leer la mente- Han estado aquí hace un rato…- añadió mirando a Harry.

Imagino que vieron algo parecido a lo que yo vi al entrar, ¿me equivoco?- preguntó mirando a Harry que solo asintió con la cabeza- Siento que las cosas se hayan sabido de esta manera…pero por lo que veo no todo fue tan malo…-

Hermione entendió- dijo Harry, se sentía bien hablando con el Profesor- estaba sorprendida, pero dijo que entendía y que trataría de hablar con Ron.

Eso es fantástico…estoy seguro que el Sr. Weasley lo aceptará, le tomará un poco más de tiempo…pero lo hará- se acercó y le palmeó el hombro a Harry- Tranquilidad y paciencia Sr. Potter…las cosas cambiaran para bien…además, estoy seguro de que Draco hará que la espera no sea tan desagradable- le guiñó un ojo al rubio y sonrió.

Por supuesto que lo haré…-dijo Draco tomándole la mano al moreno- Todo estará bien, saldremos adelante…

¡ Esa es la actitud!...no saben como me alegra que estén juntos y que decidan seguir adelante, en ustedes esta demostrarle a los demás que se equivocan al pensar que esto no es correcto- tomó su caja con frascos y se encaminó hacia la puerta- ¡Buenas Noches!

Tomó la manija pero antes de abrirla se volteó y añadió.

Pueden seguir utilizando mi bodega como escondite siempre y cuando no revelen mi secreto- soltó una risa graciosa- y no se olviden de los hechizos de seguridad, no querrán mas visitas inesperadas.

Se giró otra vez, cubrió la caja misteriosamente con su capa y salió rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras él. Harry y Draco se quedaron un rato mirando hacia la puerta antes de volver a mirarse y romper en carcajadas.

¿Es un tipo extraño no crees?- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Lo es…pero tiene razón en lo que dice, después de todo…los genios están un poco locos no?- soltó otra risa y se acercó a Harry.

Unos más que otros sí…-puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y le acarició el cabello.

Te quiero León…más de lo que jamás pensé llegar a querer a alguien- le dijo el rubio mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Y yo a ti…gracias por todo…-junto su nariz con la del rubio, sintiendo su cálida respiración.

No me agradezcas, sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa- cerró los ojos y acercó más a Harry a su cuerpo, rozando sus labios.

Dragón…

Volvieron a unirse en un beso, disfrutando los últimos momentos que les quedaban de esa noche antes de volver a sus respectivos dormitorios, sintiendo el acelerado latido de sus corazones. Aun daban vueltas en sus cabezas las imágenes de lo ocurrido ese día, pero se sentían fuertes para enfrentar todo lo que se venia ahora, solo se necesitaban el uno al otro para salir adelante.

Harry podía sentir su corazón saltando cada vez que Draco le decía "te quiero", pero pensaba que responderle lo mismo no reflejaba todo lo que sentía en su interior por él. A su vez Draco sentía miedo de confesarle a Harry que un simple "te quiero" no era suficiente, que hace tiempo que sabía que lo amaba con locura y que quería estar con él hasta el fin de sus días.

El beso se hizo más intenso, lleno de las emociones y pensamientos que los envolvían ahora, uniéndolos más allá de lo imaginable, compartiendo la felicidad de sentirse juntos, completos y queriendo decirle al otro una única frase que daba vueltas en las mentes de ambos y que representaba todo lo que sentían…

"Te amo"…-


End file.
